Intertwining Hearts
by BlackNapalm
Summary: Beast Boy's at the end of his rope and is ready to throw it all away. Yet he gets two new reasons to live. Oneshot. Lemon. No Flames. Now with an epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything there of...

This contains heavy lemon and a threesome... if you don't like it... Please just leave now. Don't bother reading at all.

* * *

Sitting in his room alone, Beast Boy looked around and felt like his life was just like his room, a complete mess. Even though he portrayed himself as a happy-go-lucky changeling on the outside, inside he was almost completely dead. He never once really felt that he was loved. Every time he looked in the mirror, he was reminded of the fact of what he was, a freak. A freak that had no life, no friends outside the team, and no way that he could ever truly be loved. 

He had crushes, just like every other boy his age. But there was no way that he could ever tell the two girls that he cared about how he felt. They would ridicule him, make fun of him, or just plain shun him. Everyday he looked at them; he longed to tell them that he wanted to be around them, to love them and to hold them in the good times and the bad.

But neither one really showed any interest in returning those feelings. First off, Starfire was head over heels infatuated with Robin. Once the boy wonder told her how much he cared for her, she would be a lost cause to the changeling. She wouldn't even want to risk a private rendezvous with him. And as far as he was concerned, Raven didn't care that much about him at all. Whenever he found his voice to speak to her, all he ever managed to do was to get on her nerves and make her fly into her rage. If that was all he could get from her, it would be better that he never try to speak with the dark sorceress again.

"And to think, I thought I would be a bit happier today," the changeling thought to himself as he leapt to the floor. "I thought at least one of them would have come to wake me on my birthday. But they don't even care about me enough to do that." As the tears started to fall, he felt even more in tune with his depression. If the others cared about him at all, wouldn't they do something for him? If he meant anything to the team, why didn't they want to talk to him? If there was one person on the team that appreciated him, why didn't they ever want to step up to the plate? Even though he tried to cheer them up, he didn't feel like he got anything in return.

Had the others ever laugh him when he cracked a joke? Did they even try to smile when he gave the punch line? He might not have been funny, but the way that he was seeing them, there wasn't even a remote chance that he was appreciated for trying. Robin glared at him, Cyborg ignored him, Raven's eyes always shone a menacing white that gave him one shot to shut up, and Starfire might have laughed if she wasn't so naïve. Plus, to add to the pain, when he was the blunt of the joke, usually done by the dark sorceress when she was feeling a bit moody towards the changeling, the others would smirk or even break down laughing still their sides hurt. Without any effort, someone that rejected smiling could do what he wanted to do, make the others happy.

Without the technical skills that Cyborg naturally had, the martial arts skills that Robin enjoyed, the power, grace, and good heart that Starfire possessed, or anything close to the intelligence, strength, or the peace that wrapped around Raven, Beast Boy felt that he was even more useless. After all, what could a bear do that a robotically enhanced human couldn't do? What maneuvers could his shape shiftings pull that a kung-fu expert couldn't adapt to? What animal was there that was stronger then an alien that could lift more weight then any machine on Earth could? Was there anything that even existed that could move fast enough to get passed a shield of pure energy that appeared instantly? Thinking over his flaws time and time again, the changeling saw himself as the weakest of the group.

"I bet the others don't even notice me on the missions," Beast Boy said looked up though his tear, staring directly at his door. "If they don't see me now, why would they pay attention to me when we're fighting? They don't. Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven all save Robin. Everyone likes him. I bet if it was his birthday they would be talking to him and waiting on him like a fucking king."

As he finally made his way out his room, Beast Boy looked up and down the hallway. Nobody, not a soul to be seen, was around. Where had the others gone? Without anything to cheer him up, the worst case scenario popped into his mind. If the other titans weren't around, then they weren't in the tower. If they weren't in the tower, they had to be hanging out together. If there had been a mission, he would have heard the alarm. The others might have come to get him for the fight, whoever it was. And if he was fighting, he would have the others around and wouldn't feel so lonely.

"No, I suck at fighting," Beast Boy thought as he turned to go to the roof instead of the kitchen. And heading up the stairs, he reflected on the most recent battles. The most current one was last weak against Slade and an army of the robotic counterparts that the criminal mastermind was so fond of. During the fight, Beast Boy had actually been able to carry his own weight, for about five minutes. Caught off guard, struck from behind, he was thrown straight into the girl that he both feared and adored, Raven. Her response to him was less then friendly. In fact, it was downright cold.

"Get off of me," she had screamed.

"Sorry Rae," the changeling responded, too afraid to move.

"First, don't call me Rae. I'm not Rae to you or anyone else. Got it! Secondly, get off of me now!"

"Sorry," Beast Boy said pushing himself off Raven, avoiding her breast but putting undo pressure on her belly.

The rest of the fight was almost a blur as he watched most of it from the sidelines. Why bother fighting as hard as he had tried when he was only doomed to be beaten down again? Let the others fight the battles; they were better at it anyways. Starfire went at it with a righteous fury and ripped drones like papier-mâché and threw the pieces with so much force that the shrapnel tore right through more of the robotic foes. Cyborg was just as good and also had his sonic cannon to boot. Not single one of the Slade-bot ever got close to the human hybrid. It took at least four, one from each side, to catch Cyborg of guard. And even then it was almost like he couldn't be taken down. Raven looked like was just toying with the ones that were attacking her. Move left, move right, raise a shield, and when she was getting bored, use her powers to encase the robot and break it down into the original components. From there, she moved on. Except for the brief run-in that she had with Beast Boy, she wasn't in much danger at all. And lastly, Robin himself was enjoying the fight.

Naturally the boy wonder was locked in a battle with Slade. It was always that way. When the other would fight off the minions, big bad boy wonder would take on the mastermind. And after a few cliché taunts and threats, the two seemingly identical foes went at each other hammer and tong. Robin took out his bo staff and Slade had one that was identical. Clashing weapons, the two started beating the other with all the force and talent that they could muster. And though Slade broke Robin down, the Beast Boy couldn't help but think that he wouldn't have lasted nearly as long. After all, a single robot had taken him down.

And the aftermath of the fight had almost been worse then the fight itself. Completely out of the loop, he couldn't even start to talk about how he had fought. It was an embarrassment that he just as soon forget. But with Robin around, talking about how he was getting better and that Slade had "barely beaten him", it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. And to top it all off, his name was brought up in what he thought was the worst possible way.

"Beast Boy, are you terribly injured from the battle?" Starfire asked innocently enough, observing how he kept his arms around his waistline, like he was covering a deep wound.

"He didn't even fight that much," Cyborg answered looking in the rearview mirror, "he was knocked down."

"Ok," the changeling had thought, "they think I was taken down by a lucky shot. Not bad."

"I didn't see you fighting," Robin said turning around in his seat, "you need to train more. Got that?"

Nodding, Beast Boy felt worse about everything. He did train, more then the others thought he did. His body just wasn't built to be so powerful. He was how he was. He had endurance, but his animals were almost completely useless against enemies that were made of steel or some other hard materials. Ramming them hurt his skull and like he had thought, sharp teeth didn't do anything to aid in fighting machines. One, he would end up breaking his teeth. And two, he left himself open to an easy counter attack. Out of everything that he got from his powers, of everything that he had with his animal strengths, it gave him all the weaknesses of the animal kingdom.

Back to reality, Beast Boy was passing the gym, yet another room in the tower that held bad memories. At each training session, he watched as the others trained more then he should have. Robin and Cyborg didn't matter to him as more then something to shoot for. Cyborg had power; Robin had agility. If only they could rub off some of that talent on him. Then maybe he could show Starfire that he was just as good as Robin. Maybe not as clever in battles, but he could still explain phrases and protect her. If he had some of Robin's traits, and could somehow combine what little he had, the Tameranian would look at him like she looked at the boy wonder.

And if he had Cyborg's strength, he wouldn't have to deal with being knocked around. Instead of Raven and the others saving him, he could save her. Then there would be no reason for him to be upset with him. He wouldn't touch her; his hands wouldn't get near her. And maybe with that, she might open up to him and by some remote chance she would allow him to love her. Even if she wouldn't love him back, she could lighten up on him and enjoy his open admiration. That would make all the difference to him. Her respect was gold. Love was diamonds but wasn't looking to press his luck. Someday she might go that far. But until that happened, her valuing him as more then a stupid green freak would carry him through.

Passing the door, his mind was once again taken to one of the worst moments that he could remember, the others had somewhat picked on him for his lack of the physical strength.

"….and fifty," Beast Boy said sitting up on the bench press. "Dude, that was exhausting."

"Keep going," Robin said as he worked on the punching bag, "push the limits."

"Dude," the changeling answered as he wiped his brow, "I can only do so much. I don't have anyone to spot me."

"You have some endurance, keep going. Plus, you know if something goes wrong Raven can help you."

"Just what I want, Raven to save my ass again," the green titan thought to himself.

"Um, is that what you've been trying?" Cyborg asked as he looked over the weight Beast Boy had been pressing.

"I…I'm a light weight," the changeling answered as he took a couple steps back, letting the slight shadows around the room cover his face to just above his top lip.

"I am sorry, but I do find it somewhat amusing that one that can control many species of animals can lift no more then a baby borka worm," the Tameranian commented, not at all attempting to psychologically hurt the changeling.

"Please…stop," Beast Boy begged, the shadows hiding his tears. The others couldn't see him cry. He had to be stronger, to have thicker skin. But hearing the Tameranian's comment on how little he could lift was painful to hear. Just being crushed by a crush, time and time again, that was all he would ever receive from the alien beauty.

"Beast Boy's right you guys, lay off," Raven spoke up, once again defending someone that couldn't stand on his own two feet. "And Robin is right too. Beast Boy has endurance and," she started before looking at the amount that the changeling had been bench pressing. And once she did, her face cracked a slight smile. The dark sorceress might not have laughed aloud, but the hint in her eyes told Beast Boy that she did indeed find it somewhat amusing as well. Again, he felt like he was the weakest one on the team.

Once more in the current, Beast Boy climbed the stairs and reminisced how poorly he was feeling so often. "So much for a happy birthday," the green titan told himself as he made his way to the edge of the roof. Leaning over, he wondered how much better it would be if he just ended it all. Instead of being lonely and in despair, he could give himself the gift of a lifetime, the sweet peace of death. No more being laughed at, he wouldn't have to push himself under Robin's orders, there wouldn't be any more times that he had to look at Starfire and wish for her. No more having to put up with Raven telling him that he wasn't funny and he should lay off the crappy jokes. No more having to look at all of Cyborg's grand creations and wishing that he was smart enough. No more pain, no more sorrow, no more tragedies.

All Beast Boy could think of was the pleasantries that ending his mortal existence would bring. Starfire would never have to deal with the possibility of finding out and breaking someone's heart. Raven didn't have to deal with the idiocy that he brought to her. Cyborg could just go with his inventions and forget about him. Robin would just have more of the glory to add to his name. And he would once again see his parents and be loved again. Everyone would end up happier without a green pest around, especially himself.

"This is it," Beast Boy thought as he heard steps. Stunned for a moment, having thought that he was completely alone, the changeling slowly turned around. From the sound of it all, whoever it was was coming up. Who and why? Did someone remember that it was his birthday? Was someone coming up to tell him that he mattered to them? Maybe, just for the moment, he would hold off on his plan to end the pain. But that didn't mean that he was moving from his spot on the roof. He just sat down on the ledge and stared at door that led into his house of horrors.

"I'm telling you, I love you dearly," the angelic voice that he identified as Starfire's said in a cheery tone.

"Great, Robin and Star are coming up here," Beast Boy said about to lean back, until he heard the response.

"I love you too. I always have. I just wish that it didn't take me so long to see that," Raven answered.

"I never had a chance," Beast Boy told himself, "Raven doesn't like guys and Starfire is…bi?" he told the last part to himself with a question. That was a shock. He never thought that the Tameranian was one that liked both guys and girls. Then again, he never really got too much of a chance to talk to her. It was always Robin this and Robin that. He didn't even want to hear about the boy wonder. Crushed again, he got to his feet, turned around, and faced the emptiness on the horizon and in his soul.

"Goodbye you two," he said shedding the tears that he had let flow so many times before, "I hope that you two can make it." Starting to take a step out his mind completely blocked out what the two girls were saying. That was until he heard something that he thought he would never hear Starfire speak off.

"I have told Robin that I wish to no longer be his friend who is a girl," the alien angel said to her lover.

"I know, but you never told me why exactly," Raven responded.

"Because Robin was probably being an uptight jerk," Beast Boy thought. And with a slight smirk, a small piece of his heart celebrated that Robin wouldn't be getting the Tameranian either. Let Raven comfort her love. And let Starfire get her love to open up a little more. They were perfect together, one light and the other dark, Ying and Yang, good and evil.

"I have long wondered why I have not been kinder to friend Garfield," Starfire continued, throwing the changing in a loop once more. One, he was called friend. And two, the Tameranian had addressed him by his real name instead of his alias. He couldn't remember when she had used that for someone other then the ones that she cared about. Did she care about him? Well, at least that would mean that she wouldn't say something that might have some underlining cruelty to it. But that didn't mean that he would be loved. She and Raven were together. His keen hearing had let him know that. Now was the time to end it all. Pay no more attention to the voices behind him. They weren't about to tell him that he mattered more as a friend anyways.

"I know why," Raven answered.

"Please tell."

"Ever hear that you hurt the ones that you love?"

"I am not familiar with that phrase."

"It means exactly what it sounds like. Tell me, do you care about Garfield?"

"She called me Garfield too?" the changeling thought, turning around to the door again. He was almost happy that he had been too lazy to close the door. At least he could hear the kind words, at least seemingly kind words that were exiting the mouths of angels.

"I believe that I am…" Starfire said as she started to appear in Beast Boy's line of vision. "Beast Boy, why are you up here? And what are you doing?"

"Nothin'," the changeling said sitting down, "just uh…enjoying the air and the view."

"You suck at lying," Raven said coming up beside her girlfriend.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said with sarcasm lining his voice as he looked at his feet. "So I guess you know what I was thinking?"

"Yes. And I want to know why?" Raven said, a bit curious as to why the green titan looked like he was on the verge of suicide.

"It doesn't matter. You two don't need to bother with me anyways. It's just been one shitty day."

"Why?" Starfire asked in her innocence.

"I guess nobody ever gave a fuck about me. I just don't want to bother you two anymore. It's all I ever did to you anyways. You'd be happier if I was gone."

"That is not true, friend."

"Please, stop. You're making this harder then it has to be. You two are happy. I could hear you two. You're together. And I…I hope….I hope you two…," Beast Boy stammered, choking on his words. Somehow, face to face with the women that he longed to be with, the two that he loved so deeply, he just couldn't give the farewell speech that was on the edge of his tongue. Something in Starfire's eyes, and the way that Raven had her head at the slightest tilt made him want to reconsider his fate.

"No, I…I have to…I'm a…I hurt this team. I don't do anything that makes either of you two happy," Beast Boy said looking over his shoulder, "and once I'm gone, you won't have to worry about a fucking idiot pissing either of you two off. I just wanted to make you guys happy. I just wanted to be happy. And this," Beast Boy said opening his arms, "is all I get. Nobody gives a fuck about me. Remember last week Raven? When I fell? You shouted at me, like you hate me. You didn't even give me a chance. And I messed up, called you Rae instead of Raven, and you were about to bite my head off."

"Gar-" Raven started to say, her eyes getting softer as she fought to hide behind her shroud of apathy.

"I'm not done. I just want you two to know why I am taking these measures," the changeling said looking over at the Tameranian, who looked like she was about to cry the Nile. "Stop crying. You don't like me either. Over the past years, you ignored me. The only times that you talked to me was when you called me some clorbag or whatever the hell it was and then just a couple days ago when you made fun of the fact that I'm not some bodybuilder like Cy. You said I was as weak as some slug from some other planet."

"Garfield," the alien princess managed to spit out before the changeling resumed finding his words.

"And I can't take it anymore. I'm tired, sick and tired of being at the end of my rope. I don't want this pain, this misery. My parents, the only ones that ever cared, I watched die when I was seven. My foster family was taken in cold blood. Before I was a titan, I was on another team. And guess what, they're all dead too. Why should I go on any longer? Did you think that my life has been so great? I hate it. I hate my life. I hate who I am. I hate what I am. Why go on? Tell me. With everyone here that has been happy, truly happy, why should I stick around?"

"I just…we just…we wanted to surprise you," Starfire said, her tears starting to fall.

"Why?"

"Because it is the anniversary of the day of your birth."

"You…you remembered?"

"Of course," Raven said speaking up again.

"Then, then why didn't you come wake me up the morning? Why aren't the others here? Why didn't you…never mind."

"Get you a gift?" Raven said in an uncharacteristically soft tone.

"Yeah."

"Starfire and I have been planning out how to give it to you."

"I see," Beast Boy thought, slightly happier now that he knew that he wasn't forgotten.

"And for where Robin and Cyborg are, they had to take care of some things. You know how Robin can be consumed with his work."

"Figures," the changeling muttered.

"Specifically, friend Cyborg is assisting the Titan's East. He wishes to be back before the day's end and give you a gift as well," Starfire answered.

"And not waking me up?"

"We wanted to make sure you were rested. No need for you to be tired on your day," Raven finished.

"May we please return inside?" the Tameranian asked the other two. "Although I do enjoy the sunlight, it is getting very warm."

Nodding, Raven looked at the changeling. Would he come with the two of them? Or was all that had transpired between the three of them meaningless to him? Was his depression so great that no matter how much he told them, he would never be appeased? Hiding her emotions, the dark sorceress waited for the green titan's answer. Yes or no? Live or die? The ball was in his court and he was going to decide his own fate.

Taking a breath and looking back over his shoulder to the great fall that would take him from the world. But was it better to not take his life and end the pain? It still lived deep inside his soul. A few kind words from the girls that he loved so deeply weren't going to take it away in the blink of an eye. He had spent far too much time on his sorrow to simply drop it like an old coat. His whole life had been spent hiding the sorrow behind a wall of bad jokes and lame excuses.

Right in front of him, two girls had given him somewhat of a reason to at least go on with life a little longer. Curious about what the two female titans were going to give him, Beast Boy weighed the odds of what it could be. If they were going to say that they were in love with each other, they would have told him so already. He had heard those admissions as they were climbing up the stairs for whatever reason they had originally intended. So that couldn't be it. Dying to know, he also nodded.

"Alright," he said in an ambiguous tone. Keeping the two females in the dark about what now was going through his mind, he slowly walked over to them. And together, the three of them walked back inside.

"So," Beast Boy asked looking at the girls that stood to his left and his right, "um…how did you two…you know…um…hook up?"

Raven smirk and Starfire gave a slight smile as well.

"Do you really want to know?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I do," Beast Boy answered, "I'm curious."

Smiling, Starfire gave her side of the story. From the day that she had arrived on Earth, she had thought that it would be most practical for finding a boy to love. And she had. Robin was her ideal man. He seemed perfect in every way. He explained how everything worked, took the time to describe things to her when she felt herself being confused, and was there to protect her in every way that he could. But while she had openly expressed those feelings, she also had eyes for Raven. And going into some private conversations that the two girls had shared, the Tameranian spoke as she sat closer and closer to the Goth until she finally just asked if it was normal for her to have feelings for another girl.

And that was when Raven took over and told her side of the story. She, the dark and secluded sorceress had feelings for Starfire from the moment that she had lain eyes on her. But out of respect of the alien princess naivety and open expressions towards Robin, she took it as a sign that she was to never be with the Tameranian. And it was possibly that it was something the alien princess would be offended by. Who knew what type of rules Starfire adhered to? But when she had first heard her forbidden love crying, she couldn't but help herself to listen to what her heart was telling her to do, go see what ailed her friend. And that was what had lead to the first of the conversations. And from there, just as Starfire had described, they talked almost every night after the others went to bed.

"So it wasn't something overnight?" Beast Boy said as they were heading towards the kitchen.

"Not even close. But we weren't too sure if it was a good idea to keep going," Raven said as she pressed the button to open the door to the main room.

"Why? If you two loved each other, why didn't you just come on out and say it?"

"Because I asked Love Raven to not speak of it," Starfire answered. "I wished to know how Robin would react first if he understood that I loved both he and Raven."

"And I'm not exactly following here."

"One my planet such relationships are seen as normal. But I was not sure how it was for the people of Earth. Though Raven spoke of it being nothing to be ashamed of, I wanted to know more. When I saw the same relationship occur while I was purchasing materials for today, I realized that Raven and I were not alone in loving ones of the identical sex."

"And that's when she told Robin," Raven said as Starfire remembered the shock on Robin face. Though she had thought he was understanding of people, his immediate response had frightened the Tameranian right into the arms of her other love.

"I take it Robin wasn't too happy," the changeling said looking to the alien princess.

"He was not. But I no longer care for him like that. I offered myself as I am and he did not like it. I am no longer his friend who is a girl," she answered. "But today is no day for weeping. I have love, and I wish to share that happiness with you friend Garfield."

Pointing into the main room, Beast Boy saw the decorations that had been put up in his honor. To the side was a single box with a tag that read, "To: BB. From: Cyborg." And to his great delight, there was a bowl of punch and a cake in his honor. And slowly piecing things together the changeling could see why he was allowed to sleep in. Decorating the room must have taken several hours to get to the specifications that the Tameranian had likely set up. And the cake that sat on the counter with a deep green frosting might have been baked early that morning since it hadn't been there the night before. But even if it was store bought, the two girls had to have been behind the whole ordeal. They were the only ones in the tower with him. Surely if Cyborg or Robin were involved, they would have stuck around until they saw the gratitude on the changeling's face.

"Did you two…did you do all this for me?" Beast Boy said about to tear for real happiness.

"Indeed. Raven used her powers to make the cake and I arranged the decorations. Cyborg was unable to assist because he needed to help our friends in Steel City," Starfire answered.

"Do you like what we did?" Raven asked, knowing the tears on the changeling's face said more then he could ever get out of his mouth.

"You two…I…I don't know what to say. I feel…and I know you don't really…but I feel like you two love me."

"Don't be too sure about that," Raven thought to herself, knowing that she and the Tameranian had long since loved the changeling more then they let the boys know. And after Robin's break up, the web of deceit that might have formed became a dream, a phantom that they would never have to deal with. So the only question now was how Beast Boy felt for them. Did he accept them as they were, unlike how Robin had reacted? Would he be happy with two bisexual females? His initial response had been a bit hazy so as to hide what he was really feeling. And if they asked him about loving them, would he just cover himself with another lie? His happiness and joyful appearance had been a rather elaborate one that had worked for years. What was to prevent him from deceiving them once again?

"Well, how about we have some cake and punch," Raven suggested as she arched an eyebrow.

"Girls…Raven, Star…thanks. I thought that everyone forgot about me."

"You're never forgotten, Garfield. And you never will be."

After a slight pause, they finally moved over to the cake where Beast Boy did the honors of cutting himself the first slice. But seeing as how Raven was the one that made it for him, and he wanted to show her that he cared about her, he offered it to her instead.

"No, it is you birthday and you are going to have the first of everything," Raven responded, holding up a hand and lightly pushing the plate back to the changeling.

"Ok, Star? You want it?"

"Do you not wish to have the first piece?" Starfire said with a slight bit of confusion. "I believed that it was human tradition that the one of whose birth was being celebrated was required to have the first slice."

"Ok, this one's mine," Beast Boy said setting down his serving before cutting generous portions for the two female titans. "But these are yours."

"Thanks," the dark sorceress responded as she took her cut.

"Indeed, this is a most generous serving," added the alien princess as she took her piece and set it at the kitchen table.

Moments later, as the three sat down at the table enjoying the sweets that had been prepared, Beast Boy's mind was off in some far away place where it was just himself, Starfire, and Raven sitting on a deserted beach on some island off in the Pacific. There he would ask them how they felt about him. Did they care about him as more then a friend or was this celebration just something that assured him that he wasn't completely ignored. Could Starfire make room for him in her heart? Or had Robin's outburst scar that section of her and forbid a male ever touching her again. And even if she did love him, what would Raven think of her girlfriend sleeping with someone else? And on the flip side, was there even a chance that the dark sorceress loved him? He loved her just as much as he cared for Starfire. And feeling that it was just foolhardy to hide it from them when he had been so generously offered a celebration, he grabbed his punch, took one final gulp and tapped the two girls on the their shoulders.

"Um, can I ask you two something?" Beast Boy stammered, hoping that his heart wouldn't explode before he got the words out.

"Yes," Starfire answered. "I wish to hear what you want to say."

"I was…I was thinking that if I was to…I don't know…care about you two as more then just friends, would you be…I don't know….um…angry with me?"

"Beast Boy, tell me something. Are you in love?" Raven said putting down her fork. "Or is this a simple crush? Or maybe it's just lust?"

"Its not crush and if it was lust, I wouldn't be as scared as I am. I've looked at you two and wanted to be there for you. But I never could say anything about how much I really did love you, both of you. And since the guys aren't here, it's the best time that you two can just reject me. I don't have to deal with more then two people thinking that I am some nut."

"Before I answer that question, what would you do if we said that we weren't interested in you as more then a friend?"

"I dunno," Beast Boy said shrugging as he started to lose what strength he had mustered up.

"Would you still be happy for us?" Starfire asked intently.

"I…my one birthday wish was to have friends and make them happy. I just…I just want you guys to be happy and be the reason. And since I've never really been loved, at least I can feel a little happier with knowing that I really have friends."

Looking over at each other, the two girls gave the other a smile before looking at the changeling. With the light still shining in their eyes, Raven was holding down her tears while Starfire let them flow freely. It was so nice for her to hear that someone that she loved didn't mind that her heart was with Raven. Robin had rejected her under that reason and had broken her heart. But as much time and effort Raven had given, there was a part of her that still longed for a male companion, a boy that loved her. From what she understood about what had just been said, Beast Boy did love her and was willing to sacrifice being loved just to have friends.

And likewise, the fire that burned in the Goth's soul erupted. From all the times that she had ripped Beast Boy to shreds with her comments about his lack of talent and his missing brain, a part of her had expected that he would have started to hate her. And he didn't? He cared about her through all that? Surely what words she had used had strained that passion beyond all limits. And with a little more thought, the love she had for Starfire reached out and offered itself to Beast Boy as well.

"So, you two happy? I mean at least I can stick up for you if you need me to. Better I get yelled at for standing up for once in my life then to have either of you two upset," Beast Boy offered.

"I do not understand. Why offer something to us when it is neither my or Love Raven's anniversary of our birth?" the Tameranian asked.

"I got something already. For once, I think that I'm accepted. I never really though I was…what with being on the short end of everything."

"Garfield, there is something else that we need to tell you," Raven said, the slightest of a tear in the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"Perhaps it would be best if I speak of what we feel," Starfire stated, intervening for Raven who, for the first time, was at a loss for words.

"We?" Beast Boy asked with an arched eyebrow, once more confused with what was going on.

"Indeed. Since Raven and I have felt the love for each other, we confided many secrets to each other. We had thought we were to never love one another, yet we do. And although I loved Robin, I also…had the love for you as well Garfield. I have loved three since my time on Earth began. First was Robin, then Raven, then you. Please do not take offense. I am merely…"

Beast Boy held up a finger and put in to his lips. "Shh," he hushed softly, "I get it. It's not like I was the first on anyone's list anyways."

"Not so," the Goth resorted with a look that burned into the changeling's heart and soul. "You were the first one that I loved. But I couldn't bring myself to admit it. I didn't know if there was a reason to since you seemed so happy. And I didn't want to make you feel like I was a wet blanket."

"You…you love me? You both love me?" Beast Boy asked, his voice squeaking.

"Indeed," the Tameranian answered with a nod, the tears in her eyes glimmering under the lighting in the room.

"Ditto," the dark sorceress added, this time allowing a smirk to be directed specifically at the green titan.

Feeling like the day was as good as it was going to be, Beast Boy didn't want to get up from where he was. Sitting across from him were two women that loved him. He wasn't just a friend to them; Starfire loved him like she had once felt for Robin. And it would have to take a great deal of emotional turmoil to have Raven even start to admit feelings for him. There was no longer any room for the doubt that had clouded his mind, no part of him could deny that he wasn't he was indeed loved like he had always wished for. With a slightly dreamy feeling taking over his body, the changeling slouched and gave a relaxed smile.

"Are you truly happy?" Starfire asked as she looked at Beast Boy from across the table.

"Yeah, for the first time in a long time, I am happy. And it's thanks to you two," Beast Boy answered as he sat up.

"What do you wish to do now?" Starfire asked as Raven manipulated the dishes to the sink.

"Honestly, I don't care what happens now. I'm not going to the roof if that's what you were thinking."

"I was not."

"I think that we should give our gift to Garfield now," Raven said looking at her Tameranian love.

"Indeed," Starfire answered looking at the dark sorceress in the eyes. "Do you wish for us to give you our present, Garfield?"

"Sure," Beast Boy said turning this way and that, wondering where the box was. He had only seen the one from his cybernetic ally. But then again, the room was fixed up without making him stir. Maybe it was under his seat, like a letter of some sort along with some sort of gift certificate to get a new video game. After all, neither girl really knew what games he liked. So looking underneath he found nothing. Not even a note telling him "better luck next time". Although, after giving it a second thought, hiding something under his seat was something Cyborg would have done. Raven was too serious and Starfire was anti-practical joking.

"If you are looking for you present, it is not in here," Starfire said as she rose to her feet.

"Then where is it?" Beast Boy asked confused. "Where did they put it?"

"We'll lead you there," Raven added as she stood up on her side of the table.

"Lead me? Like an animal?"

"Not exactly, but I believe that it would be best suited if you just came with us. But since it's impossible to wrap up, we are going to blindfold you."

"Um…ok. Makes sense to me, I guess."

"Wonderful," Starfire said grabbing a bandana from her pocket. "Please rise so I may cover your eyes."

Complying, Beast Boy kept his eyes on Raven and Starfire, shifting back and forth as his mind asked him where the Tameranian had gotten the cloth that was being tied over his eyes. Once completely blind, he stood there as patiently as he could, and waited for one of the girls to grab his hand and lead him. And feeling both hands grabbed by the soft hands of his girlfriends, his heart raced in eager anticipation of what they were going to give him.

"It a moped," he thought as he walked along, fully trusting the women beside him. "No, these are the stairs," he told himself walking up several stories. "Did they dare to clean my room? That would be a real treat. I don't even think I've really cleaned it since I took over that place. That had to have used a lot of magic and stuff."

Listening to a door opening and smelling clean, fresh air, his felt himself lead inside the room. But something wasn't right. It couldn't be his. If it had been, it would have been a bit warmer. This one was cooler, five degrees or so. What place in the tower could possibly have this temperature? But he didn't even have that much time to consider the options as he was gently lifted off his feet and tossed over to a very soft and very warm bed spread.

"Um, can I take the blindfold off?" he asked as he raised his hands to do so.

"Not yet," Raven answered, "Starfire and I need to get your present out."

"Um, ok. Tell me when?"

"When what?" the Tameranian asked as she watched Raven head over to the closet at the far end of the wall.

"I know you're teasing me Star," the changeling said with a grin, "you've used that before."

"Yes I have."

"Ok," Raven said as she came back beside Starfire, standing directly in the changeling's line of site, "take it off."

"Not a problem," Beast Boy answered as he tried to make sure that he didn't take that the wrong way. And in the ambiguity of what the Goth had told him, he couldn't help himself from a small laugh, one that sounded like it actually rubbed off on the girls.

"Well?" Starfire asked.

"What are you thinking now, Garfield?" Raven added.

Heart pounding, Beast Boy stared opened mouth at the girls that had confessed their feelings to him. They were no longer wearing their uniforms but instead wore revealing lingerie. Only in his dreams had they worn something that showed off their figure that much. But even though he had a great imagination, the images in his mind were nothing compared to reality. Their bodies were flawless in every way. The only thing that he got right was the color that he Goth would wear, a pure black. Starfire, who he thought might where a pink that would be somewhat a representation of her innocence, was instead covered in a deep, sensual purple.

"You like this?" Raven asked with hint of suggestiveness in her voice, something that was so uncharacteristic of her that it took the changeling a couple moments to realize that he was asked a question, even though it was plainly obvious that he was indeed aroused.

"I believe that Garfield is indeed enjoying this love," the Tameranian said turning to her second love.

"Sh," the Goth said putting a hand to Starfire's lips, the look in her eyes seeming to be pleading for another kiss for the two of them to share.

Knowing the familiar glimmer in the dark sorceress's eyes, the Tameranian princess was more then happy to oblige her girlfriend. Taking a step towards Raven and draping her arms over the smooth gray skin, the seemingly naïve knew exactly what she was doing. Gently, she ran her hand through Raven's violet hair. And within but a few seconds of the plea, Starfire pressed their soft lips together. And like so many times before, they wrestled their tongues in dead heat. But while the fought, Raven's hands started to slide down Starfire's hips where they gently grabbed a firm hold. And there both girls remained, deeply in love with each other and somewhat enjoying the show that they were putting on for the third member of their love triangle.

"Whoa," Beast Boy said as he tried to not hyperventilate.

"You enjoyed watching that, didn't you Garfield," Raven as she looked over at the changeling on her bed, causing her and Star's lips to part.

"I believe he did enjoy the portrayal of our love dear Raven," Starfire said giggling as the green titan continued to stare like it was the second best thing on Earth, first being him in one of the girls' place. "Now then, I believe that we should give you your present now," the Starfire began to say in a in a sensual tone. "And I believe that you shall have the honors Love Raven."

Eyes widening, the dark sorceress felt herself actually starting to freeze up. This would be the first time she had even allowed a boy to kiss her. Something about Starfire set her at ease right away. Beast Boy, something made her worry that she wouldn't be done nearly as well. Why she suddenly had doubts about herself she couldn't determine, but they were there.

"Come," Starfire said taking hold of Raven's hand and leading her up to the eager changeling who's heart beat faster and faster as his desires to be all that he could be for the two loves of his life rose to unforeseen heights. "I believe that you have loved him far longer then I have. You should be giving your present first."

"Present?" Beast Boy stammered.

"Indeed so," Starfire answered. "Though we have both loved you for a considerable amount of time, Love Raven has desired you to love her in return for a greater period of time then as have I. But our desire is to show you that we indeed love you with our entire being."

"Mind, body, soul, and the flesh," Raven stated. "In our minds," she continued as the Tameranian set her over the changeling's lap, "we wished for the love that we share. In our hearts, a fire burned uncontrollably. In our souls, we mesh and become as one. And the flesh," she paused as her heart beat wildly for the green titan that was looking her straight into her violet eyes, trying as best they could to show that he was ready to do anything for them at any time.

"…is the last piece of ourselves that we have not yet given to you," Starfire summed up as she herself took her place behind Beast Boy. "But we shall give it to you now. We love you with our entirety, Love Garfield. And you love us. Will you offer your heart to us as well?"

"Yeah, I'd…I'd die for either of you two," Beast Boy answered as he felt gentle kisses placed on his neck, sending him the first moments of heaven. "I really mean it."

With everything coming together so nicely, Beast Boy had one question in his mind that he longed to answer, was it all a dream? Was his imagination kicking into overdrive before he was about to die? But that was soon set to rest as Raven put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him with the same passion that she had just displayed with Starfire. Long and deep, hot and heavy, desire and love, everything in their beings felt a surge of pure energy. And Beast Boy didn't want to let the moment go. Raven, though she had seemed to cold outside, was warm and caring inside. This was the Raven that he had been trying to get to for so long. Now here she was, straddling his lap and locking her lips to his.

But as he continued to kiss the dark sorceress, his strength gave way to Raven's body weight and caused him to lean heavily on the Tameranian behind him. Sandwiched between his loves, Beast Boy couldn't help but let out a small moan of pleasure. This was really happening. Every moment that his tongue fought with Raven's, he felt more and more grateful to the two women were making his birthday a day to remember. Saved from death and inside he was brought to life. There was nothing that these two saviors couldn't do for him. And likewise, he swore to himself that he do everything in his power to be their savior as well.

And as he and Raven finally broke the passion for a breath, Starfire looked around his shoulder and stared at him loving. Softly, gently she placed her hand under his chin, lightly grabbed it, and slowly turned his head to face her. Looking deeply into the changeling's eyes, she smiled at him as she moved in for a kiss of her own. Just like Raven before her, the Tameranian kissed Beast Boy with deep passion as her tongue explored the changeling's mouth as well.

Finding the courage that she was more accustomed to, Raven took the time to undress Beast Boy. Starting with his belt, she tossed it to the way side as she slid off the green titan and used her powers to undo his shoes while she physically pulled his pants down. Leaving her boyfriend in only his boxers and his shirt, the Goth got her first look at how well the changeling was endowed.

"What wrong?" Beast Boy asked concerned as he and the Tameranian ended their kiss.

"I didn't know you were that much more then average," Raven said pointing at the bulge in the changeling's boxers.

"Heh, that's why I'm called Beast Boy?" he said trying to give a slight funny, feeling his cheeks getting redder.

"Amusing," the sorceress answered with a slight grin on her face as she got back on Beast Boy's lap, her confidence now as high as it had been when she kissed the Starfire.

"That's the first time that I…" the changeling started to say as Raven gently pushed him on his shoulders, laying him down to the bed.

Looking up and propping himself on his elbows, Beast Boy watched as Raven got off of him and made the short distance to Starfire. And was he looked on, the two girls grinned at him before they assisted each other out of their lingerie. It was enough to make him jump over to them, but was quickly pinned down to the by a naked, orange skinned princess who's eyes glowed with passion, desire, and the purest innocence that he could have imagined. Before he knew what had happened, the Tameranian's strong hands tore his shirt open, showing even more of his green skin and fairly toned body. He might not have had the same strength that Cyborg had, but he was very fit considering his skeletal frame. He was perfect, not just in heart but his body as well.

"I apologize for that," Starfire said looking the changeling in the eyes as Raven came up behind her and began to caress the Tameranian's breasts.

"Its fine," Beast Boy moaned, his body yearning for more, his heart happy where it was.

"I believe that you desire to make love."

"I think we all want to," Raven said as she kissed Starfire's neck.

Smiling and moaning as the dark sorceress trailed kisses down her neck, Starfire looked down at Beast Boy. She was eager to express how deeply she loved him. And the way that he was looking back up at her, it was his desire to do the same. So much time spent loving and longing, so much anticipation all brought to a single moment.

"Are you ready to make love to me Garfield?" the Tameranian asked as her hands reached for the sides of the changeling's boxers.

"Yeah," he said in a hoarse tone.

In what seemed like seconds, Beast Boy found himself laying back naked with Starfire about to lower herself on his throbbing cock. And he moaned as Raven assisted her girlfriend's descent by softly holding his dick. Just the feeling of penetrating the sweet alien princess was enough to make him feel like he was going to cum. She was so tight, so wet, so perfect inside and out. And as he pushed his entire length inside Starfire's womanhood, he put his hands on his love's hips and gently set a pace for the both of them to follow. And as perfect as it was for the two of them, Beast Boy didn't want Raven to feel out of the loop. She was just as loved by him. There was no need for her to stay away.

So motioning for the Goth to come around, he gritted his teeth and continued thrusting inside the alien beauty's perfect form. Nodding understandingly, Raven moved over and sat on Beast Boy's chest as she proceeded in kissing Starfire's deeply, hushing her moans of pleasure. However, the odd positioning with Beast Boy reaching around her waistline to hold onto the Tameranian as they continued to buck hips caused the grey skinned sorceress to get an idea. Why not have Beast Boy please them both at the same time? Without a second thought, Raven scooted back to were Beast Boy could still hold Starfire but was in a perfect position to use his tongue to please his other love.

Looking over her shoulder back into Beast Boy's eyes which were clenched tightly as he groaned in pleasure, Raven made soft noises that caused him to open them once more. Right above him was the dark sorceress's dripping pussy, begging for some attention. And with her heavy breathing, she almost telepathically told him what to do. Not that it would have made a difference. It was almost as though Beast Boy was programmed to use his tongue to please her. One lick across her folds, giving him his first taste of the Goth, then another, and finally he took his hands from Starfire hips and used his fingers to assist his tongue to push deeper inside.

"Oh, Garfield," Raven screamed in pleasure as she put her hands on Starfire's shoulder's for support. "Oh, so good…so good. You mean so much to me, your heart is gold."

"Indeed," the Tameranian screamed as she leaned forward, likewise placing her hands on Raven's shoulders for support. "I love you too…I love you too…Garfield! And I love you Raven. I love you both so dearly."

"Same here," the dark sorceress said biting the bottom of her lips, using what grip she had on Starfire to pull the two of them closer together so as to kiss and stifle their screams of ecstasy that Beast Boy was causing.

Continuing to make love to Starfire, Beast Boy hoped that he was going to make her have an orgasm. He couldn't hold on much longer. But with her and Raven blocking their moans, he focused on two things: not cumming and getting the two angels to have their orgasm. After he was done with the latter, he would take care of the former. But it was going to be a challenge to be sure. The pressure was building up and he didn't know how long he would be able to stand Starfire's pace. Every movement that she made was another moment that he would remember.

And Raven was likewise doing her best to give the maximum amount of pleasure that she could to her lovers. As Beast Boy continued using his tongue to send her wave after wave of ecstasy, she continued to hold onto the Tameranian for support with one hand, but let her other stroke the changeling's erection as Starfire raised herself for the few seconds. Though she was trying to kiss the princess, the green titan's tongue forced herself to scream in pleasure and moan his name.

"Garfield," Starfire screamed, "I love you but I fear that I may no longer be able to…" She stopped her speech as she reached her orgasm and covered the changeling's member in her fluids. But her movements didn't cease and pressed Beast Boy to cum inside her.

"STARFIRE!" the changeling moaned as he tried to get Raven to cum as well, "I can't keep this up. I….I gotta…oh….I'm gonna cum."

"Please do so," the Tameranian screamed before Raven managed to stop her stifle them with a deep kiss that in effect muffled her own.

As Starfire continued grinding her hips, Beast Boy kissed and licked Raven's pussy. But it was all becoming too much for his body. His heart said to hold on, but the flesh won out in the end of it all. He had strength in his body to hold back as he came deep inside the Tameranian, getting her scream his name once again. But though he had at least partially satisfied one of the angels, he still worked furiously to get Raven to cum. She was the only one that hadn't yet experience the wonderful feeling and release of the tension that had to be building up inside her.

"Come on," Beast Boy mentally begged, "please cum."

"Garfield…GARFIELD!" Raven screamed as she placed her both her hand behind her and arched herself back, putting a little more distance between herself and the Tameranian.

"Yes," Beast Boy though as he worked furiously on making love to Raven with his cat-like tongue.

Bucking her hips against his tongue, Raven felt herself reaching the point to where she could no longer hold on any longer. And when Starfire raised herself off Beast Boy's member and started gently sucking her diamond hard nipples, the dark sorceress had all that she could take. In a powerful orgasm of her own, she felt all the tension that the changeling had been building up release and spill her juices in Beast Boy's mouth.

As the Raven and Starfire collapsed to either side, Beast Boy breathed heavily as he lay covered in all their sweat. That had been one hell of a gift. And in retrospect, he couldn't imagine how he could possibly have wanted to end his life. How foolish his thinking had been. He had two girls on either side of him that cared about him, love him, adored him, wanted to love him and show how much they wanted to be with him and with each other. He had not only been saved, he had been given a new life. A life that was full of love, a life that he had for so long thought he was destined to wish for but never have.

"Did you enjoy that?" Raven asked looking over at Beast Boy who was trying to catch his breath.

"Y-y-yeah," Beast Boy answered as he took in deep gulps of air.

"Do you wish to go again?"

"Again? Is that even possible? I'm exhausted."

"Is that a no?"

"I'm only human."

"And I am part demon. I know spells, ones that can help you recover faster then any mortal should. So just answer my question. Would you like to make love to me too?"

"I'd love to make love to you," the changeling answered.

That was all that Raven needed to hear as she sat up and grabbed Beast Boy cock. And as her hand glowed and surrounded in a black aurora, the changeling watch wide eyed. Somehow, under some mysterious forces, he felt his strength rejuvenated. More to the effect and more apparent to the three titans, he was ready to make love once more. Taking a breath, the changeling sat up and rolled over and looked Raven in the eyes.

"Not like this," Raven said with an unusual look in her eyes.

"Huh?" the changeling asked as he was rolled over.

"Come on, you can't tell me that you have never wanted to make love doggie style," the Goth teased as she got on all fours.

As she turned around, giving Beast Boy the opportunity to take his position, Raven also made her way over to Starfire and merely gave the Tameranian a look. And knowing exactly what her girlfriend was about to do, her eyes lit up. Raven knew exactly how to use her tongue; it was a magic of its own. And as the grey skinned sorceress slowly placed her head between the alien princess's legs and leaned in close to her cunt, she watched as Beast Boy came up from behind and gently, yet firmly grabbed onto Raven's ass.

Looking back over her shoulder, Raven nodded and awaited the rush of pleasure that she had seen Starfire enjoy. Surely the changeling could do the same for her? And that was soon answered as she felt his cock penetrating her womanhood. In a rush, she screamed in pleasure. It was more then she thought it could have been. If his cat-like tongue was great, then there were no words that she could think of that could describe the feeling of having Beast Boy inside her. And once he started going at his gentle, slow pace to soothe the pain away, Raven turned back to Starfire and softly pressed on her legs. With the Tameranian's legs spread apart, the Goth leaned in and started to use her tongue to do the same thing Beast Boy had done to her, make her lover scream her name.

"Raven," Beast Boy moaned as he thrust at a quickening pace, "Oh, I love you!"

"As…as do I," Starfire added as she ran her hand through Raven's violet hair, "I love you so greatly that I can not describe my feelings for you."

"I know you two love me," the dark sorceress thought as she focused on pleasing her girlfriend while feeling herself becoming completely wrapped in pleasure and ecstasy. Even though the changeling had never made love to her before, he was going at the pace that she loved and with the force that she desired. While she continued to drive her tongue inside Starfire, her body was once again begging for release. Beast Boy was just going at it too perfectly for her to really be able to last a great deal longer. But using her powers, she cheated in suppressing the orgasm that was building up in her once more. Yet still the Goth wasn't going to last much longer. How long would it take for the green titan to cum again? Her powers allowed him strength and a second wind so her answer was a mystery that she was going to have to wait for.

Minutes later, Starfire's screams were becoming almost enough to wake the dead. She couldn't hold herself back from the edge any longer. In her rush, she forced Raven's mouth over her cunt as she came, giving the Goth most of her juices. And Beast Boy wasn't that far behind. The dark spell that was used wasn't giving him the ability to hold of forever. And with a final thrust, the changeling came inside Raven's walls and collapsed on top of her. Panting, he pressed on lightly thrusting, wanting to give the same rush that she had given him and the Tameranian. Keeping himself going, hoping to high heaven that he could fulfill his desire for Raven's release, he listened for her shrill screams that she had used with he had ran his tongue across her pussy.

"GARFIELD!" Raven screamed as some of Starfire's cum dripped down her chin.

"Yeah," the changeling gasped, trying to push his body past his limits. Like Robin had said, he had a lot of endurance. It just extended beyond the realm of fighting.

"I'M CUMMING!" the dark goddess's screamed as she did so.

As they lay on the bed thoroughly exhausted, Beast Boy looked from one side then the other. Raven on his right, Starfire to his left, angels beside him, it couldn't be any better. Everything that he loved for so long, everything that he needed came to a single moment in his life. And as the pleasant feeling cradled him like a child once more, he was never going to be the same. He didn't have to strive to be anything more then he was. Both his girlfriends accepted him as he was, green skin and all. Beyond all appearances, underneath everything they had portrayed had lain three people that were in dire need of one another.

"Garfield," Raven said as she laid her head on his chest, "what are you thinking that's keeping you awake? Aren't you tired?"

"Indeed," the Tameranian yawned as she rested her head on the opposite side of the changeling's chest, "I am."

"I'm beat," he answered, wrapping either arm around the woman that pulled him from the jaws of misery and death. "I just…I'm just so happy that I don't have anything to be ashamed of for loving both of you."

"Agreed," Starfire answered before entirely falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams," Raven added before her body dragged her into slumber.

"Sweet dreams," the changeling repeated looking at the girls one more time, planting a kiss on their foreheads and finally drifting off into a truly peaceful slumber.

-----------------

The End  
AN: Thoughts? Reactions? Please review...  
AN: Also, would you want to see another BB/Raven/Starfire fic? One that isn't a one-shot? If so, add this to your review, assuming that you chose to review this anyways...


	2. Epilogue

Trying to get back to the tower as quickly as possible, Cyborg gripped the steering wheel in frustration as he sat in hours worth of traffic. Why he had thought that it was a good idea to take the highway at this time was beyond him, rush hour going into the city was always backed up. But it gave him time to think about how his day had gone. And everything he could think of in his current situation was pretty good. What he had set out to do, help the Titans East in setting up their security system and inspect the wiring job that the five of them had done, was finished. All he needed to do now was to get back home, charge up his power cells, and for the first time that day he could completely relax. Just sitting on the sofa, watching a movie with the others while they ordered take out was going to be a very welcomed rest.

But while that all seemed well and good, something was pecking at the back of his mind, like something had completely been forgotten in all his activities. And even as traffic slowly started to move again, Cyborg couldn't quite remember what it was. In hopes that he would remember what he was forgetting by going through his day, the cybernetic titan ran through what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Robin and Starfire were being as distant as ever while the Tameranian was becoming ever closer to the Goth, assuming that was even possible. That morning at about seven past eight, the boy wonder waved goodbye and left for the day, returning when he finished whatever he was out to do. Ten minutes before he himself had left the tower, the cybernetic titan watched as the dark sorceress and alien princess take to a conversation in hushed tones. But he didn't remember seeing Beast Boy that morning at all.

"Oh shit," Cyborg shouted to himself, "that's what it was. You said you were going to be back for BB's birthday. Now look at the time. Damn it, why did you have to take the freeway?" Gritting his teeth in what he was thinking as his own stupidity, the metal titan just wanted to hit something, anything that didn't include his car. How could he have let himself forget about his little brother on his special day? What kind of friend was he when he let himself not remember the importance of one day out of the year? How was he going to look at Beast Boy and tell him how sorry he was that he had forgotten! It was just an all around mess now. From feeling like he finished everything, now he only had more work for himself. Even if the day was almost over, there were still some things that needed to be taken care of before the clock struck midnight.

Thinking about it a little more, he wondered to himself if Beast Boy had bothered to open the present that had been left that morning. Really, Cyborg didn't doubt that the changeling would have done so. At times, the green shape shifter was still a little kid, letting his curiosity get the best of him and causing him to react sometimes irrationally. Still, there was also a mature side that was rarely seen. Maybe that part of the changeling had allowed him to resist temptations. It was a twenty-five to seventy-five percentage odds in that Beast Boy hadn't waited. Was Cyborg upset that he wouldn't be able to see his little brother's reaction? Yes, of that there was no doubt. But was he going to get on the changeling's case about it when he himself hadn't even been there to give his present? No, the cybernetic titan would just swallow his loss in silence.

"You know, I should have thought about it and told Bee and the others that I needed to be here today," the cybernetic titan told himself as sat about a mile out from the exit that he needed to take. Creeping up on the off ramp, he went back to thinking that he had made a serious mistake in agreeing to help the Titans East with something that could have waited. The security system that he had installed after Blood's final stand was more then adequate for the Steel City protectors. It wasn't like they had to deal with the same threats that their allies did. They didn't have to face someone as tactical as Slade. Nor did they have to face villains like Overload and Plasmus. In comparison, the only thing that the Titans East had yet to face were the purse snatchers and occasionally bank robbers. It could have waited; Cyborg didn't need to miss the day with his little brother.

But there was no way that the cybernetic titan could go back and change the facts. He couldn't go back and stop himself from agreeing to help his friends. As far as the cybernetic titan knew, time itself was completely irreversible. The only thing that permitted travel on the fourth plane was magic, the same magic that a witch had used to pull him into the past, the same dark magic that Raven had used to pull him back into the present. And there was nothing in his scientific arsenal that even came close to matching the arts. So now, as far as Cyborg was concerned, he had missed his little brother's birthday and quite possibly his party as well. Being a little late was something that he knew the changeling would forgive. But coming back with only an hour until the day was over? Could Beast Boy just overlook that and move on without a word? Or did the shape shifter's big brother have to find some way to make it up?

If he did, how was that to be done? What could he give that could make up for the time lost? How could he give back the day that the changeling waited all year for? Could there just be another party thrown for the changeling? Sure, there was no trouble in arranging that. But wouldn't that just remind Beast Boy that he hadn't had a great one the day before, if he had one at all? And in the long run, couldn't trying to make up for the past in such a fashion only cause the wounds to fester instead of heal? It seemed that there really was no point in trying at all, just let the chips fall as they may, take the hand that was dealt him. Compared to everything else that he could think of to do, that was the best solution for the cybernetic titan to go with, right?

"No," Cyborg answered as he looked out the windshield and up to the diamonds in the sky, "I have to come up with something. He's always looked up to me, even if I haven't been that nice to him lately. I should have just stayed and none of this would be happening. I blew it. What kind of friend am I?" Caught in his miserable circumstances as he crossed the water to the tower, he was thinking that maybe he had to do something extra special for Beast Boy. But it had also to be something that showed that the changeling wasn't just being pitied for missing out on celebrating his day. Whatever the cybernetic titan did, it needed to show that he really wanted to be as good a friend as he portrayed himself to be when the five titans were out for pizza or on a mission. He needed to find something that would counteract everything that he had been overdoing as of late: the teasing, taunts when playing on the Gamestation, the pranks, and the other jokes that he had unleashed on the changeling. Feeling like he had been an asshole lately, Cyborg told himself whatever was given needed to go far above what any of the other titans would be willing to give away.

But that only left him where he had started, how was he supposed to make up for not being there for his little brother? Being willing to do something was one thing; knowing what it was that he was going to do was quiet another. He had already ruled that throwing a surprise party was out of the question since the damage could be made worse then it already was. Did he dare to ask what Beast Boy wanted in addition to his assumed to be opened gift? That would take away all the fun that the changeling enjoyed when he opened presents. That couldn't be done. The more Cyborg thought about it, the more he felt that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Thinking back of the past couple weeks however, the cybernetic titan remembered how down the changeling had been. Lonely, that was how his little brother had been feeling. Ever since Terra's demise, he hadn't really tried so hard to find love. Maybe that was the answer to his question; revive Terra to rid that downtrodden attitude in the little grass stain. While scientific technology couldn't start to touch time traveling, resurrection and revitalization were right up the titan's alley. And knowing full well that Terra had undergone a rapid fossilization, the assumption was that there was still a life inside the rock. Believing that he had a little time, Cyborg decided that he would figure out the molecular structure to the cure. From the very moment he found the answer, the cybernetic titan would take the chemical, use it on the statue, and bring the revived girl back to the tower. But would the shape shifter even want to see her again much less restart a relationship after she cut it off with her treachery?

On the one hand, Beast Boy had hit rock bottom when the blond had betrayed them. And as far as Cyborg knew, the changeling didn't want to have to face the girl again. Who would? Why would he want that? She had broken his heart and went so far as to try to murder him in her gratitude to Slade. Wouldn't looking her in her blue eyes remind him of how cold she had been? Wouldn't that only add to the pain that the other four titans had given? Raven had been cold. Starfire ignored him. Robin was more of an asshole to the changeling then any of the others. And Cyborg hadn't exactly been the kind of friend that he knew he should have been. With that pattern, didn't adding Terra only mean more mental anguish for the changeling to have to deal with, aches that he didn't need?

But one the other side was the chance that Terra was just what Beast Boy needed. At the end, when she had ended up killing herself to stop the city from being buried under molten rock, she had cried on the changeling's shoulder as she hugged him one last time. Did that constitute complete and utter regret on Terra's part while Beast Boy had been more then willing to forgive her? It somewhat made sense since the blond girl was the only girl that had tried to understand the shape shifter as more then a wannabe prankster. Even if her stay had been less then a year, the time that she had given to the changeling must have at least been partially treasured. Wouldn't he want to have more of those gems in his life?

No matter how Cyborg turned it over in his mind, all the knowledge in the world couldn't predict something so volatile. It was a case of going all in on a single hand of poker, double or nothing, win all or bust. There simply was no way for the cybernetic titan to actually figure out the changeling when there were so many different factors that could be added in. And with everyone, the answer became that much more fogged and hidden from view. So there was the question that Cyborg needed to answer, was he willing to risk his little brother's heart on something such as love?

Driving into the garage, shutting of the engine, and walking over to his workbench, Cyborg took a seat and restarted mauling over his question from the beginning. Did the pain that he was going through justify taking any chances with how the changeling would end up feeling? Was making himself happier with himself allow him to risk someone else's life? The answer to that was simple, no. Whatever the cybernetic titan couldn't carry the risk of causing severe psychological damage. Robin might have been willing to take that chance with anything, just to carry his own head higher. But Cyborg wasn't like that, never wanting to make his little brother feel bad about himself. Even if he had been doing that lately, the time for that was over. Now he needed to make himself the friend that he made the public think. And to do that, the extra step couldn't lead of a cliff. Thus, now, Terra was pretty much completely out of the picture.

Deepening his thoughts further, minutes flew by like seconds. And as Cyborg glanced up at the clock, three minutes before Beast Boy's day was over, he lost the hope that he could make things right with his little brother. One bad interaction after another, this just added to the stack was it were. Now all the metal titan could do was to just cross his fingers for good luck when the shape shifter saw him later on. And imaging how much he had failed his friend, he shook his head at his disappointment. Crossing his arms and setting them on the table, all that Cyborg could do now was to just try to sleep. Let the exhaustion of the day carry him into dreams. Maybe there he would find a solution to yet another problem he had allowed himself to create. Hopefully in his mind the key to his making things right would be discovered, hopefully.

Hours later at about dawn, Beast Boy started to wake up to his new life, one that had reason and purpose. While he didn't need to think about the past since it was dead, he did reminisce about it none the less. Just twenty-four hours ago, he would never have imagined that he would be waking up between two angels. One thousand eighty minutes prior to his waking up, he wander the halls as he remembered only his failures and weaknesses. And minutes later after he brought his spirits down to the point that they lay in the mud, he had been ready to leap off the top of the tower and end his misery. Fifteen hours ago, Raven and Starfire saved, showing him that he mattered to them as their friend. Just moments after that, he was told that he was more then what he thought. And drifting off into the memories of being given love in the most complete form, Beast Boy smiled wide. What he was given, he was going to experience to the fullest no matter what the other guys could or would say.

That thought raised an interesting question; what was going to happen around the tower now that Beast Boy wasn't just with one woman but two? The way that he interacted with the other guys was bound to change, as was his attitude towards everything else that happed around the tower. Before, always having to deal with training and the like, he had only gone along with it because he had to. Now he could look forward to it as a time that he got to spend a part of his life with the women that he adored. When he had to go on night missions, the one assignment that he hated more then any other one that the boy wonder assigned, maybe he could get Starfire and Raven to tag along. They would be there to help keep his mind on the task at had, they were all business when the occasion called for it. And when it came for slumber, he was sure that he needn't be alone in his bed any more. If he asked, couldn't at least one of them stick around just for cuddling and comfort sake? They soothed the pain inside him with just a touch; his desire for life had been rejuvenated with only a kiss; his light now burned brighter then the sun, allowing all the people that ran into him to feel a little better about themselves. All because two women had shown him the way, he could truly be what he wanted to be, happy.

So how were the other guys going to react to all of the developments that had occurred when they were away? Would they be happy for them? It would be nice if they just nodded, smiled, and offered their support for such a complex relationship. There could be some bonding, real bonding between the titans as Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven all gave their stories about how the loving trinity had come to be. Then Robin and Cyborg could see how good it was for their three friends that it had happened at all. For the first time, they could really be a family. No more charades for the public to see. No more lies about their team and how wonderful they were when they were fighting each other hammer and tong. It would be real, all of it; truly friends, truly a family.

But more then likely was that there were going to be some serious obstacles for Beast Boy and his angels to overcome. Assuming that Robin would be happy for him was almost laughable. The boy wonder had broken up with a perfect girl when he didn't like one thing about her sexuality. Surely his thinking would be across the same lines when he was told that the changeling had in someway taken his place in the Tameranian's heart. And to boot, Raven was with him too so there was no break up for the titan leader to even consider. Not that it was likely since the Goth was also a bi-sexual. Reject one and accept the other? The unstable relationship would crumble to just dust on that single accord. No, Robin was pretty much up the river when it came to establishing a bond with either girl now.

However, when it came to Cyborg, Beast Boy was completely in the dark on the matter. In all the time that the two had been around each other, they only dealt in the realm of fantasy or fought on and off the battlefield. Something so serious had never come up, especially something so serious as a triple relationship. So there was no indication of what the cybernetic titan would say about the matter. He could choose either side, either one coming as a surprise to the shape shifter. Accept the facts and say that he would be there to help if he could? That would be wonderful, a friend to offer support from the outside, a fourth party that could stick up for people when there were bound to be instances when they were completely powerless to help themselves. Or he could denounce the idea just like Beast Boy expected Robin to do. Cyborg could just as soon want to cover the whole thing up and try to ignore the whole deal. Just give the changeling the shoulder and tell him that there he didn't need to be bothered when there were two women that could use his company. That seemed to be a little out of sorts with what Beast Boy understood, but extreme times could call for extreme measures. And it was bound to bring out the metal titan's sense of morals and acceptable behavior, whatever they might be.

"Garfield?" the changeling heard an angelic voice ask, pulling him from his considerably deep thoughts.

"Huh?" the shape shifter asked in a hoarse tone looking into the Goth's violet eyes. "Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"Competed," the Goth answered softly, not wanting to wake up the third member of their love triangle.

"Raven, can I ask you what would have happened if we had been together before you and Starfire did?" the changeling said pushing the tips of his index fingers together, looking at them as though he wanted to know something taboo.

"Don't be upset with yourself for wanting to know, Garfield. Its just curiosity and your question is a common one. And as far as I know, things would probably have ended up the same way as they are now. You had a hole in your heart that needed both me and Kori. I had one for you and Kori. And I know that she needs us both as well."

"So this was bound to happen?"

"I think so," Raven answered, this time her voice a little louder, but not quite enough to wake the Tameranian up. "There is destiny, some things have to happen. But there are other things that are never known. The way that we ended up being together could have been different. It's just that the results would be the same."

"I see," Beast Boy said nodding, trying to slowly shift so he could sit up without waking the princess up.

"No, you will not be taking him from me," the Tameranian said in her sleep, her arms suddenly tightening around the changeling's waist, "he is mine."

"Heh, I guess you really don't let go too easily," the shape shifter joked as he felt all the air being squeezed from his lungs. However, his words were loud enough to cause the alien princess to open her eyes fully in the darkness that surrounded the three titans.

"Oh I am sorry, Love. I am quite strong," Starfire said loosening her grip when she realized she was crushing her boyfriend all the while Raven hugged herself close to the changeling as well.

"There was only one mistake with what you said Kori. He's not yours, he's ours," the dark sorceress informed, a slight grin showing on her face.

"Indeed," the Tameranian confirmed smiling, looking into the changeling forest green eyes as her pupils dilated. "Ours."

"Yep, I'm all yours," Beast Boy said now fully sitting up with his back resting on the headboard of the Goths bed, wrapping an arm around his girlfriends as he smiled looking at the four eyes that fixated on his.

"Perhaps because we are awake it would be wise to take the shower and have breakfast," Starfire reasoned as she continued to hug onto her changeling lover.

"Probably," the Goth answered letting go of Beast Boy and tossing the blanket off the three of them, "let's get moving. I don't want the others to catch us looking like this."

But even though Raven sounded like she was anxious to make sure that neither Robin nor Cyborg saw the lovers in their current condition, all three of them knew that the chances of being caught in the Goth's room were slim to none. When had Robin ever come to her room for just a chat? Had the cybernetic ever asked her if she wanted breakfast? Answers to both were a flat out no. The boy wonder had ended his long standing relationship with Starfire because he didn't like the idea of having a bi-sexual girlfriend. And since Raven was the other girl, odds of the titan leader coming by at all were so minuscule that it was pretty much laughable. As far as it went with Cyborg, he didn't normally come by Raven's room at all. And since it was just past dawn, visitation was made even more unlikely.

As they made there way into the bathroom, Raven used her powers to get the water heating up so they wouldn't have to wait as long for a warm shower. And while Beast Boy stepped into the shower and offered out his hand to help Raven under the water, the Tameranian grabbed some bath towels and set them off to the side. Then, as she took a hold of the changeling's hand, she joined her lovers under the water to get unusual smell of their loving making off their bodies. Cyborg and Robin would have to be told about the new relationship by either words or conduct, setting the ball in Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire's court, just how the three of them wanted it to be.

"Shampoo?" the green changeling asked passing back the bottle over his head.

"Thanks," the Goth answered as she took some and handed it behind her for the Tameranian to use.

"I believe that we will need to tell the others what occurred yesterday, yes?" the alien princess questioned.

"Do we have to? No, we don't have to tell them anything, Kori. What we do amongst ourselves, as long as it doesn't endanger anyone else or seriously threaten our lives, is our own business. Neither Victor nor Dick has any right to know our love lives. But will we tell them about it? Yes, we will," Raven answered as she helped the changeling clean out his hair.

"Any idea what they'll say?" Beast Boy asked as he wiped some soap from just above his eyes.

"In the long run, its not going to matter," the dark sorceress answered as she felt Starfire's hands rubbing her scalp. "All I am going to say is a guarantee is that both of them are going to be shocked. But other then that, nothing is certain."

"But they will come to accept our relationships?" the Tameranian asked as she finished running her hands through Raven's hair.

"If not, we'll stand alone, together. What we have will never sway to the will of the others. We will never be alone again as long as we stand as one. I love you Koriandr, and you Garfield, too much for some backwards thinking to make me stop, ever."

"Indeed, I too will stand against Victor and Richard should they refuse us."

"And I third the motion," Beast Boy said turned around to face both the dark sorceress and alien princess, a wide smile on his face that emphasized his words.

After a slight pause, Beast Boy turned back around as he let the water rinse off the remaining soup and shampoo from his body. And as he stepped out of the way for Raven to wash off, he slipped back to help the Tameranian clean off as well. All three of them knew the delicate balancing act that they were in for, keeping both their partners equals. Not aiding the alien princess would be a powerful blow to the trinity, amplified by the fact that the relationship was still in its infancy. The changeling didn't want that, to make both his angels think that one was better then the other. And neither Raven nor Starfire wanted to make the other feel that they favored their boyfriend over each other; that was simply untrue.

Finished, one by one they exited the shower and grabbed a towel, proceeding to dry off. And moment by moment, each one of them started to think back to what they had talked about. How were things really going to change around the tower? How would Robin really treat them now? Did the happenings in the tower obliterate his tolerance? Was he going to try to keep them apart as much as possible because he simply didn't agree with what was happening? Would he yell, scream, shout at the three of them because he believed that what was going on wasn't just risky, but shameful in his opinion?

In truth, how Robin would talk to her and the others really did concern the Tameranian princess. Even if Raven and Beast Boy were there for her whenever she needed them for comfort sake, the boy wonder's words were still going to hurt. The pain that she had felt when Robin had broken her heart when he severed his romantic intentions still lay dormant inside her. Bringing that agony back would be simple; all the boy wonder had to do was raise his voice at her again. And Starfire knew that she would just have to listen, understanding full well that taking physical action to challenge a leader wasn't customary on Earth.

And even if she tried to talk to her past love in a calm, reasoning tone, her words would be either cut off or just ignored completely. After all, the boy wonder hadn't even bothered to listen to her before, when it was just her and Raven. What would make her proclamation about her having another person in her heart, especially that person being Beast Boy? Seeing as how Robin and Beast Boy were more at odds with each other then any of the other titans, could Robin go off on some tangent about how the changeling was an immature kid? Admittedly, the shape shifter was at times, but there were also the times that he knew how to take charge of a situation and lead. Starfire had her defenses against that accusation, but as far as what else might come directly at her and what would come at her as a member of a trinity was unknown.

Likewise, Raven also concerned herself with what Robin could say to her, Beast Boy, and Starfire. If the boy wonder could live with himself after being so cold to the Tameranian who had been relatively close to him, what might he actual do to Raven and Beast Boy? He might not hit either one of the girls, but not assaulting the changeling wasn't as guaranteed. The boy wonder and changeling were more at odds then any of the other titans. The high and might titan leader could use it as an excuse to get into a fight. If he was pulled away, he could manipulate the matter so he didn't look so bad. Maybe he would need some anger management or something, but in the end his position on the team would remain as it had before. The only difference would be Beast Boy's black eye and Robin's bloody lips. It might have been the most extreme of cases, but Raven was very pessimistic when it came to most matters. Just came with the territory of being the daughter of the eighth devil.

The only one of the three lovers that didn't concern himself with the boy wonder was Beast Boy. He had thought of the matter when he had woken up but not too deeply. His original question was if he would be supported by the titan leader. The changeling's answer to that was still no. Yet as far as Robin would react to his being with the Goth and Tameranian, Beast Boy held little concern on the matter. After all, what friendship existed between the boy wonder and shape shifter was tenuous at best. So if Robin thought that it would be a great idea to give the third degree to him about having no one but two serious relationships while he was still on the team, then so be it. What could the titan leader really do to him that wouldn't end up backfiring? As far as the green titan could see, there wasn't a course of action that the boy wonder could take that didn't have the definite possibility of coming back and biting him in the ass. Still, what were some of those things that Robin could do?

First off, there was that reprimanding that Beast Boy had already considered happening. But the changeling also knew that no matter what Robin told him, it wasn't going to change anything. The green skinned shape shifter had given his heart to both the Goth and Tameranian. He wasn't about to take it back when he needed someone else to take care of it for him. Plus, in return for his offer, he held Raven and Starfire's hearts in his hands. He was in complete control of what he did with them. Robin couldn't force him to give it all back, nor could the boy wonder make the changeling break the hearts that were given him. Strike one, the titan leader was down one possible approach.

Secondly, if the boy wonder wanted to say that having a double romance was more dangerous then anything else anyone could do, then Beast Boy would just have to come up with some sort of counter. Currently, there were two ways that were apparent to the changeling. One, the changeling could point out the fact that Robin was alone and took unnecessary risks. If he had someone waiting for him back at the tower, would he still take a flying leap and trust that his tools would save him? If he was still special to Starfire, could he still take a chance on his own life knowing that if he never came back the Tameranian would be devastated? And secondly, aside from not taking a gamble on his life, Beast Boy knew that he could show that things could be safer in the long run. The shape shifter could fight harder, fight better then he had before. Instead of giving up with relative ease, a better warrior would make a stand on the battle field. Robin wanted to see his team give a hundred and ten percent? How about a hundred and fifteen or even a hundred and twenty? So Beast Boy would admit that love was dangerous; it was dangerous for those on the outside that tried to break them apart, enemies and allies alike. Strike two, the boy wonder had one less option to use.

And lastly, and the most extreme of all the ideas that Beast Boy could think of, was that Robin could just simply tell them that they were off the team and needed to pack their bags for doing something wrong. But again, that hit a brick wall. First off, when would the boy wonder have become an expert in human morality, deciding a standard of right and wrong for all to follow? Hadn't he been the same guy that used his team in a failed attempt to catch Slade? Was he not the one that had been at least a small prelude to Terra's betrayal? As far as the changeling was concerned, Robin was the same that he had been then and he would always be remain that way, stubborn and dangerously obsessed with every small detail of what could go wrong. Secondly, even if he was a resounding authority on good and evil, he wasn't the one that decided when someone joined the team or went they were forced to resign from their position. Something that drastic required all the titans to consent in a four to one majority. Already a vote hit a snag. There were five titans. One would be against, but already three had made a decision on staying. If Beast Boy was told to leave, Raven and Starfire would defend him. Go after Raven, the changeling and Tameranian would come to their dark lover's defense. Try to remove the alien princess from the team, the green shape shifter and demon sorceress would rise against whatever was brought against their princess. They were the majority; they held most of the power. So in some way, they were the true leaders of the team, Robin was more for show. And that was strike three.

But assuming that Robin really did get them of the team, most likely from literally pushing them out the door, he would lose over half his team right there. And instead of trying to somehow get back in the boy wonder's good graces so they had a place to stay, the changeling remembered of his alien girlfriend's status on a little planet in the Vegan system. Don't bother with living in some apartment somewhere as they tried to make ends meet. Why not live in a palace? And since Starfire was so dedicated to her traditions, there was pretty much a guarantee that they would be readily accepted. Hell, Tameran would have two queens and a king. There was no love loss for the changeling, no sense of being without a place to stay, and he was pretty sure that both his angels felt the same way about a new home. And even if living on Starfire's native planet didn't work out for some reason, as far as Beast Boy knew there was always Azarath.

"Garfield," Raven said, her voice sounding slightly distant to the shape shifter.

"Love Garfield," Starfire repeated.

"Huh?" the changeling said snapping back to attention, finding himself standing in the dark sorceress's bedroom.

"Clothes?" Raven asked pointing to a fresh, clean uniform on the bed. "Or would you prefer to walk about all day in a bath towel?"

"Depends, are we the only ones that are going to be here today," Beast Boy said grinning, arching a single eyebrow suggestively. Already he was showing how much he had improved, almost overnight. If the Goth had made that comment the day before, his depressed nature would have taken it completely out of context and only brought a deep pain in his heart. But now, now he took that comment and made it into a joke. Moment by moment, his light was getting stronger, forcing his darkness and depression into the far corners of his mind.

"Kori, I think we created a monster," Raven said looking over at the Tameranian as she was pulling up her skirt.

"I believe that we have," the alien princess said as she straightened her back, smiling almost close to giggles. "Although, I do not mind the comment. It was quite amusing."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything when you girls don't want it. I could just cuddle up next to you two and be just as happy," Beast Boy assured as he dropped the towel and stated pulling up the boxers that had been brought to him. "Um, when did you get these?" he asked turning around to sit on the bed as he pulled up his pants, "I don't remember seeing you have a change of clothes in here for me."

"You weren't paying attention to your surroundings," Raven answered as she pulled up her leotard. "I figured that we would sleep the rest of the day yesterday. So Koriandr and I took the liberty of grabbing you an extra uniform. It was either that or letting you walk out of my room naked, dressing in a towel, and walking to your room carrying your laundry."

"I can just imagine Cy and Robin's face," Beast Boy said laughing slightly as he imagined the two guys staring at him wide-eyed as he stood just outside of the Goth's room, barely covered by anything. It would definitely be embarrassing; but since the changeling felt so much better about himself, he could just laugh off the awkwardness as he headed to his room to get some pants on. That wasn't necessary since Raven or Starfire had generously retrieved him a fresh, clean uniform. And for the sake of his lovers, he wouldn't do anything that could make them uncomfortable.

"So can I," Raven answered as she started putting on her shoes, "but that doesn't mean that it has to happen."

"Oh, I won't do it. I won't embarrass you two, at least not on purpose," Beast Boy promised as put on his shirt, "I don't want you to think that I'm still some kid. I might make you guys laugh, but I still want to mature a little."

"Couldn't hurt," the Goth responded as she hooked her belt, "Just remember I love light, not darkness. Never lose your light. I'll be dark enough for the three of us."

"I promise. I'll be as light as I can be. But really, you're both the reason for that. Without you two, I was pretty down on myself," the changeling said as he finished dressing with tying his shoes.

"Indeed, I never realized that you could be so unhappy when you seemed to abound with joy," Starfire answered as Raven finalized by putting on her cape.

"I guess appearances can be deceiving," Beast Boy answered as he walked over to his angels.

"They can be," the Goth said as she felt the changeling wrap his right arm around her waistline, her reaction being to do the same thing with him.

"We shall have our first breakfast together, now?" the Tameranian asked as the shape shifter put his left arm around her as well, she copying her green boyfriend's action.

"Sure, do you want to go out somewhere? I know of a really nice diner downtown. We could go there if you two want to," the changeling said looking from Raven to Starfire, Starfire to Raven.

"I will gladly follow you wherever you wish to go, Love Garfield. Do you wish to go to this eatery?"

"Raven, what do you say?"

"I think that it would be a wonderful idea. After all, we broke away from our traditions yesterday. Why shouldn't we celebrate it?" the Goth answered as she opened the door to the hallway.

Nodding, Beast Boy smiled as he started to be bothered by the feeling like there was something that he was forgetting. And even though the changeling tried valiantly to get the mysterious question out of his brain, it refused to leave before being answered. The trouble was only amplified by the fact that everything was in perfect working order, at least for the new union. Starfire was happy with her lovers and didn't desire another. Raven was free from her father's strangle hold on her life; she had obliterated the powerful demon after the last day of the world. So she couldn't be the source of the shape shifter's odd feeling. It had to have come from inside him, like something he had done was supposed to have been worked out slightly differently. But what sort of mistake could he have made without having any of the other titans pointing it out to him?

As soon as he and his goddesses were in the main room, it ended up hitting him like a ton of bricks. Remembering back to the Tameranian straddling his hips and the Goth showing her kinkier side, Beast Boy realized that he hadn't taken any precautions against getting either one of his lovers pregnant. And as far as he knew, neither one of them was on any form of birth control. Left up to what seemed to be a flip of the coin, Beast Boy felt that he stood very good odds of being a father of at least one child. Either woman might not get pregnant. Or maybe one of them would have to face a miscarriage. He was pretty sure that both women would be adamant about going through the whole ordeal and wouldn't do anything to stop it. If nothing else, having a child with either of the angels would give Beast Boy the constant opportunity that he wasn't just a hundred percent committed to his lovers; it was standing at a hundred and ten. Even though the idea was downright frightening to the changeling, he wasn't going to waver, cower, or hide from the inherent responsibilities. Right as they headed towards the front door, he nodded his personal vow to Raven and Starfire about his being there in the hospital when they went into labor and gave birth to his child or children.

"Garfield," Raven asked as the changeling opened the door for his girlfriends, "what's wrong?"

"Um…I'm just a little scared is all," Beast Boy answered as they resumed walked down to the beach front. "But I'll be alright; I'll be ready."

"I do not understand what you are talking about, Love Garfield," Starfire said looking at the changeling as they crossed the halfway point to the water's edge. "What are you preparing for?"

"I just realized that I might be a dad soon. I need to get myself ready for that challenge."

"Oh, please do not concern yourself with the matter," the alien princess answered as she patted her abdomen with her free hand, "I am unable to give birth until after my twentieth anniversary of my birth, Tameranian birth control."

"And I'm not going to have a kid either. I took my own precautions," the dark sorceress answered. "Like Koriandr said, there's nothing that you have to worry about. If we hadn't taken measures, we would have made sure that you did. None of us are ready for parenthood."

"Whew," the changeling sighed with relief as the three of them came to the end of their path. "Here's where we fly," he continued, "follow me." Starting to the transform into a falcon, he felt a soft hand grab his shoulder before he could complete the genetic alteration.

"Wait, I have a better idea," Raven said with slight smile as she slid her hand down to grab Beast Boy's hand.

"Fly with us Love," the Tameranian said grabbing the changeling's opposite hand.

"That was what I was going to do," Beast Boy answered as he shifted back to his fully human form, his hands gripping his girlfriends' out of pure instinct.

"We truly mean with us," Starfire answered, a blissful glowing in her eyes. "We shall carry you and you can truly experience the joy of flight with us."

"How can I say no to that?" the changeling said grinning as he felt himself being lift inches of the ground. "It's been a dream of mine for a long time."

"Good," Raven said with a grin, "which way?"

"That way," the green titan answered nodding in a north-northeastern direction.

"Then let us go," Starfire said smiling. Both holding Beast Boy's hands, Raven and the Tameranian flew off into the morning fog, carrying their boyfriend and letting him live out another one of his fantasies.

Minutes after the three titans left the tower and headed off into the morning sky, Robin woke up from his spot on the sofa. It took him a little while to get his bearings, but soon he was starting to make his way up to his room. But being so exhausted from being out all night looking for leads, every step took a great deal of effort. And since he was at least two hundred feet away from his room, it was going to take him a long time to get to his room and get into a clean uniform, something that he needed desperately since he was smelling like he had rolled around in the mud in some random gutter.

But at least the seemingly endless walk gave him time to think about everything he had gone through over the last couple of weeks. Beast Boy had been getting worse and worse in the fights with Slade or any other villain that the titans faced. And despite what he considered to be his best efforts, the changeling was only getting worse with every passing battle. That would be something that would have to be talked about when he saw the green shape shifter again. Then there was that he had broken up with Starfire after she had told him that she was a bi-sexual, something that made the boy wonder extremely uncomfortable for one reason or another. What it specifically was about sexual orientation only he knew; and he was going to keep it in the darkest corners of his mind so as to keep it from the other titans. And lastly was that he had been on a wild goose chase looking for Slade. All night he searched; every clue turned up empty. For all his efforts, the boy wonder was rewarded with nothing but a feeling of loss.

Finally reaching his room and realizing that he was only being rewarded with an emptiness that couldn't very well be explained, Robin stumbled into his room to take his shower and try to start over. Maybe he needed a new approach with the changeling and helping his fighting skills. Being asinine and just demanding more during training was getting the team nowhere. If anything, the more the boy wonder pressured the shape shifter, the worse the problem became. If he wanted to be a good leader, then maybe he would have to consider an alternative tactic. Only question about that was, what could the high and mighty titan leader do that could allow Beast Boy to improve himself while still being the one in charge? And maybe he needed to rethink his approach to the Tameranian's interest in both men and women. They could start over, work out some of the fears that the boy wonder had. Maybe, just maybe the two titans could pick up from the beginning. That could soothe the emptiness in his soul. As for finding Slade, a slow and steady approach might help him think better. The quick bursts and sudden stops wrecked havoc on his attitude. All that it ever achieved before finding the boy wonder's nemesis was that the other titans had to suffer though his idiotic behavior as he ran on and on about how there was impending doom for the city and the other titans.

Getting in and out of the shower, he dressed as he thought more about how he might want to turn over a new leaf. It couldn't hurt to be friendlier with the others, regardless of the current situation. Currently, he was very pliable. When the situation was dark and abysmal, he appeared to be light, talking about hope and the whole nine yards. But when the situation was peaceful and serine, he at least appeared to be dark, separating himself from the others because of the conspiracy theories that ran through his mind. He needed there to be trouble for a sense of purpose. And if he kept that sort of attitude until he was set in the grave, how was he ever to accomplish his dreams of joining the Justice League, aligning himself with some of the most well known heroes in the known universe? How was he ever to be accepted when he was paranoid beyond belief?

Sighing, Robin decided that the only way that he was going to ever have another chance with the Tameranian was to talk to her as soon as possible. Every moment that passed was a double shot to the boy wonder; Raven gained time with her girlfriend while he lost it. So making sure that he looked as good as he could possibly make himself out to be, the titan leader walked the distance to the Tameranian room, his energy spiked by being awakened by the shower. Somehow, someway, he wanted to convince the alien princess that he was all she would ever need.

As soon as he was outside the Tameranian's room, he knocked and waited to see if the alien princess would want to speak to him one on one. If she did, there was something else that the boy wonder could do. Since it was time for breakfast and Starfire usually ate something in the morning, Robin considered the idea that they could go somewhere and speak in private. Hopefully, there was something that he could say that could reach back into the past and bring back the alien girl that loved to be around him. Over a nice breakfast out, the boy wonder believed that he still had some chance in going back to the beginning and starting things anew.

But nobody came to the door when he knocked, neither Starfire nor Raven. The only reason the idea of the dark sorceress would be in the warrior princess's room popped in the boy wonder's mind was because he had come to the room once before, only to have the Goth answer the door. Since then, he hadn't gone to the alien princess's room. But having noticed that Goth had been looking at Beast Boy a little more lately, Robin was putting all his eggs in once basket with the assumption that it was deadening the romance that she and Starfire shared. It was cruel, completely heartless to hope for such a thing to happen between lovers. But Robin was only human and thus was inherently corruptible by lust, desire, and jealously.

Taking one more swing at seeing the Tameranian before he had breakfast, Robin beat on the door a little harder, a little louder. He didn't even think that Starfire needed to sleep for some reason. All he could focus on was himself and his needs as a person. He needed someone to love him, someone that he could love back. Having once tasted it, the feeling was a poison in his system, a venom that had no cure. He needed to have the alien princess back in his arms. The boy wonder needed Starfire to carry his heart since he was doing a poor job of it himself. He just needed someone to help him carry out his hopes and dreams.

Finally giving up after several minutes with zero results, Robin headed downstairs to have his breakfast, alone. What was the point of waiting outside the princess's room when she didn't seem interested in talking to anyone at the moment? But even though he felt rejected, the titan leader wasn't about to give up, not yet. Somehow, someway he was going to make it so he was the Tameranian's one and only. The question was how that was to be done? How could Robin pull himself away from Starfire's bad side, get back on her good side, and push Raven out of the picture? Whatever he did needed to come from the inside. After planting the seed, he would just have to sit back and wait for the warrior alien girl to come back to his side, telling him that she was sorry for being who she was. Farfetched, yes. Practically inconceivable, yes. Selfish, of course. But with the loneliness setting in the boy wonder's heart, any and all costs were considered a minor technicality.

"Morning, Rich," Robin heard as he walked into the main room and headed for the kitchen, his mind becoming more corrupted by jealously by the second.

"Hey," the boy wonder answered, not really interested in talking to anyone about what he was thinking. He knew that they weren't going to be too supportive of the idea, not Beast Boy, not Cyborg. Even if Beast Boy could greatly benefit from the scheme, Robin knew that there wasn't even a sliver of a chance that the changeling would want to join in. And since the cybernetic titan got nothing, there wasn't anything at all alluring to him. The titan leader was on his own with this one, complete going against the other titans just so he could get what he wanted.

"Nice to see you too," Cyborg muttered as he resumed eating his breakfast.

"Sorry, just had a long night. Came up with absolutely nothing," the boy wonder said grabbing some leftover pizza from the fridge before he sat down. "What's up with you? You look like you're upset with something."

"You forgot about BB's birthday too?" the metal titan said putting down his fork.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, oh shit is right. I feel terrible. I told the girls that I'd be back to give BB his gift. I completely forgot about it all day," the cybernetic titan said setting the tips of his index and middle figure of his left hand to just above left his eye while his thumb slightly pressing against the bone just below the same eye as he thought about how he had broken his promise.

"I know what I've gotta do. Tell me when you see Beast Boy again. I haven't seen him all day," Robin said getting up and practically running from the room, some twisted idea running through his mind as he closed the hallway door behind him.

"That was weird," Cyborg thought aloud, though he was feeling jealous that Robin seemed to have something in mind to make up for missing Beast Boy's birthday. Of course, the boy wonder had a lot less to make up for since his friendship with the changeling was sometimes completely non-existent.

Sighing, the cybernetic titan felt that he was the only one that couldn't make it up to Beast Boy. There was no way that he wanted to copy what Robin was going to give him; that would seem like there was some party line that the titans were following. But then again, he had no idea what Starfire or Raven gave to his little brother. All they had said when he ask about it was that it was going to be very special, a once in a lifetime opportunity for the changeling. What that amounted to, Cyborg couldn't even begin to think of. It didn't matter that he was incredibly intelligent. He still didn't understand what traveled through either of the female titans. Now the cybernetic titan felt the walls closing in around him, and there seemed to be no chance of escape. Soon, very soon, he felt that he was going to be crushed under the weight of the guilt that held so tightly to his soul.

Not knowing what else there was for him to do other then to just hope that something would come to mind, Cyborg got up, put his plate in the sink, and headed into his room to power up his cells. Maybe he could think of something while he was charging up. Maybe he could figure something out about Beast Boy that none of the others knew about. Maybe the cybernetic titan just needed to think a little longer, a little harder, and a whole lot faster. When he saw his little brother again, time would be up. Cyborg understood entirely that he wouldn't have any place to go, no words or actions to hide behind. All that was possible for him to do was to watch and listen as the changeling said something to the extent that he was hurt for being forgotten on his birthday, how half the team abandoned him on the single most important day do his life.

Meanwhile across town, Beast Boy was far from being sorrowful like either of the other guys thought. In fact, the changeling couldn't be any happier. Nothing was going wrong; everything was going right. He had good food, perfect company, and the other guests that had seen the walk in more or less ignored the fact that the changeling was holding the hands of two women. That gave all three titans a better feeling about how people thought about two girls sharing a heart. Maybe, just maybe they would be wrong about the doubts in their friends. Hopefully, there wouldn't be the war inside the tower. It would save a lot of trouble for the loving trinity. And if there was still the fight that they were expecting, at least they now had something else to back them up, the approval of the public. If the city didn't have a problem with it, why should Robin and or Cyborg disapprove of the three titans' relationship?

"Loves, have you noticed that nobody here has spoken against us?" Starfire asked as she ate some eggs slathered in mustard.

"I know," Beast Boy said pointing to his ears as he ate his salad, "not a word. Makes me feel a little better about what the other guys might say about it."

"Just because these people accept us, doesn't mean that Robin or Cyborg will," Raven answered playing devil's advocate. "Those here see us fight and eat, not how we live. What does it matter to them what we do? I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to bring either of you two down."

"There's nothing wrong about it," the changeling said as he grabbed his Goth's hand, "you made a good point. You're right. The other guys see us all the time. These people don't. And besides that, we're their heroes. What person says what their idols do is wrong?"

"Yes, Love Raven. Do not be upset with yourself," the Tameranian said looking over at her girlfriend, "Love Garfield and I would prefer you to speak what is on your mind rather then for you to keep it to yourself."

"I promise to tell you two whatever is on my mind, good or evil. But I am half demon so…"

"Please, don't tell me that your part demon, because you're not," the changeling said gently turning Raven's head so he could look her directly in the eyes, "your father was demon. But you aren't. I know who you are. You're a goddess, my goddess."

"Always my light, Garfield, you're always going to be half the light of my life."

"Love Garfield, you proclaim Love Raven to be a goddess," Starfire began.

"And so are you," the changeling interrupted looking over into the Tameranian's bright green eyes. "You're my goddess of light, Raven my goddess of darkness. I feel honored to even be around you two like this."

"You are a god as well," the alien princess answered as she leaned in close to her boyfriend. "And I am very happy to know you and to love you as I do."

"Well, I don't think that I'm a god, just a…"

"You call us goddesses. To be with us like you are, you must be a god," Raven interrupted with a slight grin.

Smiling, Beast Boy put his arms around his girlfriends' shoulders without fear or shame. And since he was still looking at the Tameranian, he leaned over and gently kissed her soft lips. It was pure ecstasy, remembering that several months ago this was the woman that wouldn't have dared to do such a thing with him. It was a forbidden passion, something that wasn't supposed to be. But it was, so the two of them enjoyed it for what it was worth, heaven on earth. But knowing that it wasn't fair to keep Raven just watching, Beast Boy slowly pulled back to see the joyful glow in his goddess of light's eyes.

Looking over to his right side, he grinned at the dark sorceress as he stared into her violet eyes, deep and dark, soft and beautiful. How someone so wonderful and perfect could be the daughter of the incarnation of evil Beast Boy didn't know. No matter how true it was that Trigon really was her father, she was still going to be a goddess in the changeling's eyes. And as though kissing her deeply would convince him of that fact, Beast Boy leaned over for a soft, tender kiss with the dark sorceress that also held his heart. Just as he had done with his Tameranian girlfriend, the changeling pressed his lips against Raven's, gently forcing his tongue into her mouth as he enjoyed the pure bliss that the Goth provided him.

Tender moments over, the three titans just looked at each other, knowing that what they had just done had confirmed what the other guests were thinking. The three titans were together, in perfect union, in what could easily be considered a forbidden pact of love. But now feeling slightly uneasy with the display of affection, they all thought the same thing, get out and get out now. Breakfast over, Raven slid off the bench, followed by Beast Boy, Starfire bringing up the rear. Grabbing his girlfriends' hands, the changeling walked out of the diner, knowing that there was still going to be some sort of reaction from what they had just done. But the three titans didn't have to wait long. As soon as the changeling opened the door for his goddesses, they left to the applause of the crowd. Now the titans really did know where they could seek for a little support. The city was behind them, at least a crowd of about fifty was.

"You realize now that word of this is going to spread like wildfire," Raven said as she and her girlfriend lifted their boyfriend into the air to return to the tower.

"Yeah, but I think that we have the city behind us," Beast Boy answered.

"I do understand that there are newspapers that spread harmful gossip about celebrities. Do you believe that there were people in there that would submit slanderous material about us?" Starfire asked her lovers.

"The press doesn't hang out there, which is one reason I thought it would be a nice place to go," the changeling answered with a smirk as he felt the wind rush past him as the dark sorceress and alien princess picked up speed, making it more a thrill for their boyfriend.

"Comforting to know," Raven said as the three titans closed in on their home.

"Indeed, I do not wish to be degraded," the Tameranian added.

"If anyone ever did," the changeling growled, showing that his beast still lived well, "I would make them take it back, every word of it. I don't care what it would take."

"Please, do not harm anyone, Love Garfield. We are not to hurt those we swear to protect."

"Sorry, but I'll do anything it takes to make sure that some jerks don't start make up things about you two. I'll do anything and I mean it."

"Garfield, your beast, watch out before it takes over," Raven warned. "I know how rage can take on a life of its own."

"Ok, ok I'll calm down. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to lose it there. I just want to protect those that I love," the shape shifter apologized.

"I understand that you don't want for our names to be ruined, but Kori and I will not stand for it at the risk of losing you," the Goth informed.

"We will help you, Love," Starfire added as the three were about to set food on the roof of the tower. "Love Raven and I will protect you as well."

Meanwhile, Cyborg was pacing back and forth in his room as he wondered what he was going to do when he saw the changeling again. And as long as he stuck in his room, he wouldn't have to see the disappointment on Beast Boy's face. Any confrontation that would come along when the two came in contact with each other was simply avoided if the cybernetic titan kept away from his little brother. Maybe it was better to stay in his room until the whole thing just blew over. Let the shape shifter move on and get back to his happy, cheery self. Then the two could do something together: play videogames, watch movies, prank each other for fun and not out of spite while they double teamed the other titans in the tower. If he was to just wait, let the clock run its course, then maybe, just maybe it would all turn out for the best and the good old days could make their return.

But on the flipside of the very same thought pattern, there was the distinct possibility that Beast Boy could become embittered by his supposed big brother's actions. Instead of facing the problem, it would be like he was trying to run away instead. Then, as time continued to pass the two titans by, there would only be pain and resentment from the changeling. The frail friendship that had once been, the worn association Cyborg and Beast Boy had for each other, the tattered brotherhood that had been constructed on day one, would be completely buried under the weight of all the time that had passed the two of them by. And as long as both didn't work in finding common ground once more, which was what the train of thought lead to, the chance to resurrect even something to being more then just being acquaintances wasn't near impossible; it was impossible.

Somewhere there had to be an answer, somewhere in the middle of what Cyborg was thinking to himself. Maybe going to see the shape shifter right away wasn't a very good idea. But that didn't allow for a complete severing of the ties that the changeling and cybernetic titan shared. That was ridiculous. Let it set for about a day or so while still somehow showing that they were still friends. It gave time for both titans to collect their thought and mellow out a little bit. Then, once Cyborg was sure that it was safe to talk about the situation, he would take his little brother off to the side and try to say something meaningful that would show how deeply he had hurt himself the whole time that he had remembered about the birthday but was too afraid to speak of it because of the trouble that it could cause to their friendship. That way and only in that way, did the metal titan hope to save his friendship with the changeling. It would allow Beast Boy to decide what happened next, be friends or just people that lived around each other in the same place and occasionally enjoyed doing the same thing?

Confused and not really sure of the conclusion that he had come to, Cyborg refused to count out any possible course of action. And as he did, the idea of bringing Terra back to life came back to his mind. This time however, the cybernetic titan thought of a different course of action that would follow. Instead of leaving with the cure and bring back the geomancer as a surprise for the changeling, how about just handing over the chemical agent to the changeling along with instructions on how to use it? That way the loss of time could be explained away and Beast Boy got to decide whether or not Terra got to live, breathe, and walk again. Everything that could be done could be left to the shape shifter's authority, a force that the green titan rarely if ever showed.

That idea really did start to appeal to the cybernetic titan. And no sooner that he thought of it did he start to act on it. Taking out a book about rapid fossilization and the theories that explained the phenomena, Cyborg took a seat at his computer and started to read at a breakneck speed. Seeing as how he had an astronomical intelligence quotient, one hundred eighty to be exact, the fact that he literally had a photographic memory thanks to half his brain being made of computer chips and circuits, and he could scan it all into his mind with his cybernetic eye, Cyborg was almost through with the book when Beast Boy returned with his angels. And within minutes of completing all the script and memorizing the graphs and sketches of the hypotheses, he was off and typing his possible cures for the geomancer.

And by the time that the three titans were back inside the tower, there were five completely different chemical compositions that Cyborg had created. At a glance, the first chemical compound that the cybernetic titan came up with looked very promising. And he would have gone though with the whole thing except for the fact that the agent was chemically unstable and could cause Terra's statue form to explode rather then reanimate. If it didn't do that, it was poisonous to the human touch. Either way, Terra would end up being dead again; only this time it would be permanent. One down, four to go. The second one, although was quite likely to make the geomancer breathe again, was composed of so many elements that were so rare that there was little chance that Cyborg could get what he needed. Two down, not only three remained. The third composition had everything going for it, except for one detail. The way that the compound worked based itself on generating extreme amounts of heat that could excite the geomancer's molecular structure. That wasn't the problem exactly; Terra would heal from the burns while she was completely numbed from the pain. The trouble came in with the fact that a rapid temperature increase could cause the stone to crack and break apart. That wouldn't just kill the blond girl off entirely; it would decimate the shine that the changeling had constructed in the fallen titan's honor. Whether he went there at all or not anymore, the cybernetic titan didn't know. But that didn't make a difference. If the last part of the blond girl was obliterated, Beast Boy would end up being worse then before. Process three was not an option. Number four ended up being the cure that stood up to all the tests that Cyborg ran the first three through. The chemicals were easy to come by, some even right in the tower under the sink. It non-toxic and didn't rely on anything other then time to take effect. And best of all, there were no side effects that would end up killing the blond girl, at least any that the metal titan could foresee; and he had noticed quite a few with the others. Chemical X 4, the best bet to being the solution to the problem.

And even if it didn't work, if the chemistry failed to resurrect the geomancer, the cybernetic titan considered the idea that Raven might be willing to use some sort of dark incantation to assist him. But there was only one way to find out, try.

Feeling light footed and somewhat question free, the cybernetic titan printed off a copy of the formula and started heading downstairs to his workshop. And being so happy with the fact that he had come up with something that nobody else could give the changeling, he started to feel better and better with himself as he walked on. Robin had connections, could pull strings to get almost anything from anywhere. Name it. Tickets to closed out gatherings whether they were movies or concerts, highly exclusive and private restaurants, basically anything that took money the boy wonder could get his hands on. Raven always had her dark magic that would allow her to communicate with the dead. As long as Beast Boy did exactly what she told him to do, the Goth sorceress could very easily get him in contact with his parents or other family members that he lost to death. Starfire, well Cyborg wasn't exactly sure what the Tameranian could offer but it would probably include something from her planet. Her being of the royal line only added to the fact that whatever she offered could be very exclusive. Finally, the cybernetic titan arrived at a conclusion that allowed him to use his intelligence to the maximum.

As he started down the hall, he came increasingly closer to the changeling's bedroom. Maybe it would be a good idea to stop by and say 'good morning' or something like that to his little brother since he hadn't done so the day before. Ten feet away, he thought back to his decision about not seeing Beast Boy for a little while longer, only to decide that saying hello could be the exception to that choice. Five feet away and he was starting to count on what comradery he had with the changeling a little more, hoping that he wasn't putting himself in a meat grinder. After all, Cyborg had originally planned on not talking to the shape shifter until he was sure that everything had settled down a little. But was too late now; he was standing right in front of the shape shifter's bedroom door. Yet as he raised his fist to slam, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

Dropping his hand to his side, Cyborg turned his head to see Robin walking towards him. Usually the metal titan didn't mind talking to the boy wonder, but this time he had a glazed over look and a rather smug look on his face. Normally such a thing was normal for the other titans to witness; Robin was always putting himself on the top of the ladder. But to look like he was now, it was causing the cybernetic titan to feel slightly uneasy about what the titan leader was up to. This was not a time to be focusing on himself, not when there was a changeling's birthday that was all but completely forgotten. There were only three explanations that Cyborg could think of as to why the boy wonder was looking like he did. First, he had once again forgotten what was going on and had started to look for Slade again, this time finding something that would lead him to his nemesis. Second option, the boy wonder had come up with some new strategy for the other titans to follow that was supposed to guarantee ultimate victory. Or finally, whatever he was getting for the changeling was already available and he had managed to already get his hands on it. As much as he didn't want to, Cyborg chose option number one. He truly believed that Robin had gotten distracted with being trying to be the hero of the day.

"Hey, Cy," Robin said as he stood next to his cybernetic ally, "what are you doing here?"

"I was going to go downstairs. I stopped by to see BB, tell him that I'm sorry, and promise that I am going to make it up to him as soon as I can. What are you doing here?" Cyborg responded.

"I was just passing by actually. I want to talk to Starfire, Raven, or Beast Boy. The girls aren't in their rooms so I was just going to go downstairs and watch TV until I see one of them or the alarm goes off," the boy wonder answered.

"Are you serious? You weren't thinking about beating Slade?" the metal titan asked arching an eyebrow.

"No…I wasn't. Why do you think that?"

"Because of the look you have on your face, Dick. Really, you seem to have three trains of thought. Take, make others give something up, or you give something. There aren't any other options that do through that head of yours."

"Gee, thanks," Robin said with his voice edged with sarcasm.

"Sorry. Anyhow, I am still going to talk to B."

"If he's in there, tell him that I want to talk to him too. I'll be downstairs," Robin said starting to walk off.

"Yeah, I'll tell him," the metal titan called after the boy wonder. "I still think that you're up to something, man. I don't know why, but I have that feeling," he added mentally.

Turning back to what he had intended to do, Cyborg stopped himself and took a second guess at what he was about to do. There was a very good chance that Beast Boy was asleep, enjoying the complete serenity that it was capable of bringing. If the changeling really did have his spirits broken by not having his big brother around on his birthday, then being forced to face the day would only make him feel his pain inside his heart for a longer period of time. How could the cybernetic titan do that to someone that he cared about as the kid brother that he never had? Why would Cyborg want to make the changeling hurt more then need be? When Beast Boy was good and ready, he would come out of his room and Cyborg could talk to him about what he was going to do, just skip the wakeup call all together.

Or better yet, he could try to find Starfire or Raven. Robin might not have been able to find them, but for the moment the metal titan believed that he could. It really didn't matter which one he talked to. Either one of the girls could probably explain how to talk to someone that was so broken in spirit. Starfire had been that way when Blackfire had tried to frame her for capital theft and had nearly been forced to marry something that resembled a living blob of snot from some swamp lands at the far reaches of the universe. And Raven was sure to be able to understand what it was like to feel like the whole world was against her. After all, she was the one that had brought the world to its needs, froze it in suspended animation when Trigon had temporarily set up his throne on the earth. Even if the eighth devil's reign was short lived, the side effects of scarring the Goth's mind in making her do what she never desired for her home had to still be fresh enough that she could tell the cybernetic titan all that he needed to know.

However, the question of where the girls were hadn't been answered. And there was really no indication of where they might be. It was like Starfire was taking on a few of the mysterious characteristics of the Goth, their hobbies becoming more and more secluded. Raven now rarely meditated in the main room or even read while the others watched television. The Tameranian didn't even cook her concoctions at any time of the day. And going on the assumption that they were not in their rooms, they had to be somewhere outside the tower. That made it virtually impossible for them to be found. He might as well do what Robin did, go downstairs and do whatever until he ended up bumping into either girl that he wanted to talk to. And the cybernetic titan was just about to do so, go to his workshop and create the cure that would free the geomancer, when he heard a very familiar and very happy voice. And it belonging to Beast Boy, Cyborg couldn't explain to himself who the changeling could be so happy when two of his friends had basically abandoned him on his birthday.

"….and then we're done. We can do something else for fun. How about it?" the changeling was finishing up.

"That would be glorious," Starfire answered as she, Beast Boy, and Raven came around the corner and into Cyborg's view.

"I think that we're going to have to explain it a little more then that," Raven answered before she and her lovers noticed Cyborg standing by the changeling's door, his face explaining all that the three titans needed to know.

"Greetings, friend Victor," Starfire greeted the metal titan, ignoring the look on his face, "it is a wonderful morning, yes?"

"Um…yeah?" the cybernetic titan answered as the idea about bringing Terra back escaped his mind in a heartbeat.

"Go ahead, Garfield, tell him," Raven said to her boyfriend.

"Tell me?" the cybernetic titan asked, arching an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

"Um, dude, what would you think about me loving Star and Raven…at the same time?" the changeling asked as he firmly yet gently wrapped his arms around his girlfriends' waists for emotional and physical support as he waited for his big brother to respond to the apparently rhetorical question. He hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with too much of an argument, but the way that Cyborg was just looking at him, Beast Boy wasn't too sure that it was going to be that easy.

"I take it that is why you're touching both of them," the metal titan finally said as he tried to think about what was going on right before him. Was he going to be able to be asked to support the unusual relationship that he assumed that he was witnessing? Did his opinion really make that much of a difference to the three of them if his conclusion was correct? If he said no, if he said that he didn't think that it was alright, was that actually going to make that much of a change with the decision that his friends had made? Would the three of them just break up and be as they were before just because he wasn't behind the idea? Were his words really going to be that important in retrospect? Or was this just a way for the three titans to tell him what was going on amongst his friends so that later on he wouldn't start to think that they were acting really strange?

Whether or not his feelings mattered to Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire, Cyborg really didn't know where his thoughts were going to take him. Even as the three lovers waited patiently for his response, he was no closer to a decision then when he had first asked himself the question. So in hopes he could speed up his conclusion while maintaining as much accuracy as possible. First, did he want to see the three of them happy with themselves and with their lives? Of course he did. Of all the people that he knew, they had dealt with the most shit in their lives. Raven had brought about the supposed end of the world. Starfire's own sister had tried to make her look like a thief. Plus, he and the other titans knew how much the Tameranian princess valued her friendship and family. It had to have cut deeply into her heart. And lastly, Beast Boy seemed to be getting the short end of the stick in relationships with girls from day one. If he was happy and wanted to fight for an even more volatile relationship, then let him shoot for the moon, right? Secondly, was he even that much of an authority on what was right and wrong? If it didn't apply to the letter of the law, he had no right in telling someone to stop doing whatever they were doing. Not one of the three titans was breaking any laws with what his heart was telling him. And they wasn't hurting anyone either. From that view point, the cybernetic titan just had to say let it be so. And lastly, could he support the oddity no matter what anyone else said? Could he just say yes and let it be the end of his part in the whole thing? Could he just want what was best for his friends?

"What do you want to know?" Cyborg asked as he tried to answered the last question as best he could, although he was much closer now then when he began.

"We wish to know if you will you support our relationship?" Starfire asked as she innocently leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as her hand slid across the changeling's back and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, Raven returning the gesture to her Tameranian lover.

"But it is your decision," the dark sorceress finalized. "We are not going to force you to say yes. We just want to know."

"Indeed friend. If you do not believe that it is ok, may I ask you to not make us feel badly?" the Tameranian asked sweetly.

"I won't say anything bad about it…I just…its really unexpected," the cybernetic titan answered.

"What are you saying dude?" Beast Boy asked, wanting to know if Cyborg was going to be for or against the new relationship that had been revealed him.

"I'm…confused. I don't want to say anything bad about it, but at the same time I really don't know if I can say that it's alright. So here's what I'll do, you three just do what you want and I won't stop you."

"That's enough," Raven said nodding, "and all we can ask for. Thank you."

"Indeed, we are most grateful friend," the alien princes answered with a great smile on her face, not moving her head from her changeling's shoulder.

"Um…no problem, I guess," Cyborg answered even though he was still shaky on his decision. "Oh, B, before you say anything about it, I'm sorry about not being here yesterday. I feel bad about it and I was thinking that I would…you know, finally try to bring Terra back. I guess it was a waste of time. Now I don't have anything to make up for missing your birthday."

"I don't need anything else," Beast Boy answered with a grin. "Just get me something for Christmas."

"Are you sure you don't want anything? I mean really, I owe it to you."

"You don't owe me anything. You showed me that you're my friend. That's all I really want anyways. You can't put a price on that."

"Where did that last line come from?" Cyborg asked arching an eyebrow, knowing that the shape shifter never thought like that much less talk in such terms.

"Raven," the shape shifter answered matter-of-factly as he nodded over to the dark sorceress, "I wouldn't have thought about saying that."

"Oh. Well, um…good luck you guys. I…have a few things that I need to do. I'll play some videogames with you later ok, B? Just like the good old days," the cybernetic titan said nodding before he left his friends behind, satisfied and at peace with himself, happy that Beast Boy and he were on good terms again, and completely stunned that the changeling didn't want anything for his birthday. Beast Boy had changed; there was no question about that. Maybe his relationships would be easier to stand up for then Cyborg had anticipated. Maybe the side effects of what happened would provide an easier defense and those that detested the trinity.

"What now, my loves?" the Tameranian asked as the cybernetic titan headed downstairs and out of view.

"Now, now we tell Robin," Beast Boy answered with his confidence boosted.

Knowing that she was going to have to face the boy wonder again about something that was deep and personal, Starfire froze up as she was being force to face her ex-boyfriend. All she could see before her were the questions that started to race in and out of her mind. What would Robin do with the new situation? What would he say about the whole thing? How was he going to look at the three of them, even after all the facts had been explained in detail? Would he allow himself to be angry, force himself to remain that way as he let his bitterness swallow him whole, and never speak to any one of the three lovers unless they were on the battlefield and he needed them to do something to win? Or would he, after some time, just suck up his losses and move on? Could the boy wonder unpredictable take the same path that Cyborg had taken, just be neutral and let things be as they were going to be? Or would he start to play the devil's advocate and point out all the possible faults that he would say were bound to happen sooner or later?

"Kori? Kori, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked as he softly shook his Tameranian princess from her seemingly uncharacteristic dark thoughts.

"I cannot join you in telling Richard my loves. I am sorry," Starfire apologized, looking to the floor in slight shame and despair. "I know I spoke of standing against Richard and Victor should they disapprove. However I am how do you say, suffering the cold feet?"

"It's ok, Koriandr," Raven answered as she came around to the Tameranian's left side, "I understand what you're dealing with. I'll stay here with you until we work through this again."

"I do feel bad about this. I had believed that I was not very concerned with what Robin may say."

"Kori, look at me," the Goth requested.

"Yes?"

"You have a good heart. Still want to be Robin's friend, even after everything he said."

"But I do not understand why? I do not love him as I love you and Garfield. I should not worry so."

"I have an idea," Beast Boy stated, stepping in. "I don't mind Robin yelling at me, not as much anyways. I've taken it before and whatever."

"You're going to tell him alone?" Raven asked as she looked over at her boyfriend, her arm coming around the Tameranian's shoulders for comfort sake.

"Sure, why not?" the shape shifter answered shrugging.

"I cannot ask you to do that for me," the Tameranian answered as tears streaked her beautiful face.

"You're not. I'm doing it because I want to, Kori. I won't let anyone hurt you or Raven," the changeling answered, his tone unwavering.

Without giving Starfire the opportunity to say anything more about how he need not go off by himself, Beast Boy dropped his hand from her waist, leaned over to softly kissed her on the forehead, smiled and nodded to Raven knowing that she was the one to take care of the emotional distraught that had captured their Tameranian girlfriend, and walked off to find Robin. He was going to do what he had sworn he would do for his saviors, be their protector as best he could be. This episode with Starfire crying about how Robin had been so ruthless to he in the past was quite possibly the best way that he could show that he would not, could not back down from any challenge that was thrown at him. If he could take on his own leader, who could stand against him? What person could be around him and his goddesses more the boy wonder? Cyborg was there but was more off to the sidelines, just someone that could watch the whole thing play out. But other then the cybernetic titan, there was nobody else. And that would suit the changeling, princess, and sorceress just fine.

And as he walked off to find the boy wonder, Beast Boy was trying his best to keep his beast under control. Even though Robin being an asshole about the revelation was just an assumption, it didn't make that much of a difference to the changeling's increasingly powerful animalistic side. Fifteen steps away from the main room and Beast Boy was about to lose control of the terror that lurked inside his heart and soul. Twelve left before reaching the hallway doors that lead into the main room, the shape shifter's mind imagined the boy wonder beaten down, bloody nosed and black-eyed as he begged for Beast Boy to stop what he was doing. Ten more to go, the beast controlled the changeling's imagination further, showing how cold he could be with a swift kick to Robin's jaw as he told him how much suffering he and his lovers had gone through for their so-called fearless leader. Seven left before he ended up walking into the same room where the boy wonder was, Beast Boy snapped from his trance. He had to fight that part of him that assumed too much and wanted to react before there was much of a chance for anyone else to do anything. Five to go and he pictured Raven and Starfire beside him, the only ones that could stop him from being a wild animal. Three, two, one, he pressed the button to open the door to the main room, tell himself that he was just going to talk, nothing more then that.

Meanwhile, Raven was starting to feel slightly hopeless as she couldn't pull the Tameranian up from her depressive state. The words that had once gotten the alien princess to smile and wipe away her tears were no longer working. She needed to do something new, something that was more powerful then anything that could even be said. And the only thing that Raven could think of that was more comforting then a constant reassurance that she would never leave her girlfriend was a kiss, much like the first one the two girls had shared. It would remind Starfire of how much they had gone through to reach this point, how far they had traveled in their relationship. It at least seemed to be the perfect solution to the matter at hand.

So that was precisely was Raven did. Placing her hands on either one of the alien princess's cheeks, she looked into Starfire's emerald eyes as the tears continued to fall. Softly, gently, tenderly the Goth pulled her girlfriend into a kiss, hoping that it would show the warrior princess that there would he nothing to be afraid about. Even if their worries about Robin's reaction were going to end up being the truth, they would always have each other and Beast Boy. They had both sacrificed so much to reach this point, experienced the worst of everything just to have what they now had. It had to be protected, to be comforted, to be reinforced constantly. Had Raven do it? Did she fix the Tameranian's broken heart once more? Once she took a step back and looked in the alien princess's eyes, Raven would be able to tell for sure.

"Raven," Starfire said softly as she felt their lips part, "would it be good for me to be there when Love Garfield tells Richard?"

"It's good for both of us, Koriandr. And I would like it if we were both there when Garfield tells Richard. But I am not going to leave you before you are ready to see Dick again."

"I believe that I am ready, Love."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, coaxing the confidence back into the alien princess's heart.

"Yes. I will go. I will proclaim my undying love for Garfield before Richard. I will not cower any more. If it is permissible, I wish to kiss Garfield as well to prove that I will not allow my fears to control my actions. I do not want to hide the truth of my hearts desires, Love Raven. Please, let us rejoin our friend who is a boy that we may stand with him."

"Of course," Raven said grabbing one of her girlfriend's hands in her own, glad to see the fire in the Tameranian's heart burn in defiance against her fears. "Let's see if Garfield's found Robin. And just to remind you, we're all equals here. You don't need to ask for permission to show how you feel."

Smiling once more, Starfire's spirits rose on the wings of her Raven's actions. And with every step her emotions returned to their norm, only this time they were becoming far stronger then before. Broken and put back together, every time it happened the healing would make Starfire more resilient then before. Now should very well be the last time. Once she was able to face Robin about his place being more then filled by her green lover, her Beast Boy, hers and Raven's god, there would be nothing more for the three titans to have to face. The public would support them, least that's what the alien princess now believed thanks to what Raven and Beast Boy had mentioned earlier. But if there was still someone out there that wanted to stand against the trinity, it wasn't going to last for very long. Especially now that the scars on the Tameranian's heart were finally starting to completely fade away.

At about the same time the girls finished their conversation and started to look for their boyfriend, Beast Boy stood behind the boy wonder to see how long it would take for acknowledgement. In the meantime he would think about the perfect way to bring up the news about his relationship with both the girls. He could just jump over the sofa and blurt it out. But where would the fun be in that? Unlike how he done with Cyborg, Beast Boy really wanted to flaunt the fact that he had not one but two women that loved him and would be with him until the end of time. After all, Robin had hurt him in the past a multitude of times, made him feel like he was scum of the earth and was worth nothing to the team unless he spent half the day in the gym and the other half trying to be the superhero that none of the titans really were. So why shouldn't he enjoy himself a little?

"You know, Dick, it would be nice if you said good morning to me. After all, you did miss my birthday," Beast Boy finally spoke up after he came to the conclusion that he was going to have to start the conversation.

"Huh? Oh, Beast Boy," Robin said getting to his feet as he pressed the mute button on the remote, "I didn't notice you there. Guess I had the volume up too high. Sorry about that."

"I'm not really surprised," the changeling answered as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I just thought that it's interesting that you ignore me all the time."

"We talk," the boy wonder responded coming around the sofa and standing a couple feet away from the green titan. "We talk all the time."

"About something other then how I'm not good enough for the team?" the shape shifter asked, preparing for his revelation.

"I never said that. I never told you that you weren't good for the team," Robin replied. "You just need to be a better fighter."

"So I can't be me," the green titan calmly shot back while he felt his beast getting ready to break free.

"Look, if this is about yesterday then…" the titan leader started to say before the situation escalated into an argument.

"It's not just about yesterday, Dick," Beast Boy interrupted as he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to focus his energy on making sure that his beast didn't make him break his promise to his girlfriends. But it was becoming increasingly difficult the longer that the changeling talked to the boy wonder. Second by second, the rage in the changeling's soul pushed harder and stronger. The longer that the shape shifter tried to push off giving the news, just in hopes that he could watch the shock on the boy wonder's face a little longer before denial set in, the worse his attitude was becoming. Wanting to give a little payback was one thing, wanting to make Robin break down and suffer was something else entirely.

"What then?" the boy wonder asked, wondering where the changeling was going.

"Have you noticed that you have been meaner to me then anyone else on the team? Haven't you seen that I needed help? But you never gave it to me, did you? You help everyone else you know."

"I'm sorry about that…but I'm going to make it up to you," Robin said reaching behind his cape. "I got you something."

"What makes you think that you can ever make it up to me?" the changeling asked, honestly wanting to know what the boy wonder considered restitutions, especially him.

"Oh, I think that we can start to get along a little better," the titan leader said holding over a plain white envelope, smirking like it was the greatest thing that the changeling would ever get his hands on.

Toying with the percent in his hands, Beast Boy rolled his eyes at the boy wonder's comment about how it was supposed to smooth out everything that was between the two titans. How many times had he wanted to punch holes through the tower walls to vent out all his pent up frustrations? How many times did the green titan just go to his room to throw whatever he could around as he screamed out countless curses on the boy wonder's head? How many times did the changeling question why he was even sticking around as a titan when he was always being shoved around like a kid that had no idea of what to do or when to do it? Did Robin seriously believe that whatever he was giving was going to make him feel any better? Either the boy wonder had found something really great or had been hit on the head one too many times. In any case, Beast Boy lifted up the flap and looked inside.

"Holy shit!" the changeling exclaimed, thoroughly surprised to see a pair of tickets to see a movie later that day, along with a note for a reservation at an exclusive restaurant.

"Told you you'd like it," Robin said crossing his arms. "You've got the day off too."

"Damn!" Beast Boy answered, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Anything else?" the boy wonder asked.

"Um…yeah," the shape shifter said looking inside the envelope again, "thanks."

"Yep, now you can take Raven out. I know you'd like to ever since she killed Trigon," the boy wonder said with a smirk.

"Um…yeah," the changeling stammered as he thought that there might be something going on. First of all, Robin was giving him and Raven the evening off from almost any and all missions that might happen throughout the rest of the day. Unless there was a dire emergency like Slade was about to blow up the entire city, the two communicators around the seemingly opposite titans would remain completely silent. Secondly, since when did Robin consider himself to be the dating expert? Even if Beast Boy hadn't been all that successful in hiding how he was feeling with the sideways glances that he gave every now and then when he felt that he was only going to get to see the dark goddess in battle or around the tower, how did the boy wonder have the remote clue about how Raven truly felt about him? And that brought up the third point, one that made the beast nearly lash out with fiery passion. Robin had to know that Starfire and Raven were together. Who did he think that he was? Was he trying to do what first came to the changeling's mind, break up the romance between the alien princess and dark sorceress? Why? For what reason did he have to make such a travesty happen?

"Beast Boy," Robin said seeing a dangerous glare flashing through the changeling's eyes, "What's wrong? You like Raven, right?"

"I love her," Beast Boy said through clenched teeth.

"Then there isn't a problem."

"There is a problem, Dick. And I think you know what I am talking about. You are really up to something, aren't you?"

"What? No, of course not. Why do you say that?"

"Nothing is right, nothing. First the first time, you are being way too nice to me. You have never let me off for anything other then to cry about losing Terra. And even then, I had only a couple days because I needed to go back on the missions. Now, you just missed my birthday and you're giving me the evening off to take Raven out. You're setting me up on a date. Don't you think that would be a little strange? Hmmm?"

"Beast Boy, I…I'm just trying to be nice," Robin answered, not seeing this course of action when he had thought about what he was going to do.

"No," the changeling said putting the tickets in his back pocket, "you don't like Raven being with Kori. So you want to use me to break them up, don't you?"

"Why did you call Starfire by her real name?" the boy wonder said sidestepping the question.

"Why did you just dodge my question?" the changeling asked with his beast getting ever stronger. "You know, I shouldn't be surprised. You always took what you wanted no matter what it cost anyone else."

"This isn't like you," the boy wonder reasoned out.

"What? Smart, standing up for myself, or refuse to take you at your word, which is it? I might not be the smartest guy in the world, but I'm not stupid either. I have reasons, two of them on why I should stand up for myself a little more. And you might as well just said that you didn't like Kori and Raven being together instead of telling me that I should take Raven out of the evening, just us. Those girls love each other. They'll do anything for each other and there aren't that many people that are that committed. You realize what you are telling me, right?"

"Beast Boy, I was just trying to be nice. I didn't mean any…"

"Dick, I heard that you broke up with Kori because she's bisexual. And it's sad that you would be like that. You hurt her, broke her heart, dude. But I guess I really should thank you for being a cold hearted bastard. So, thanks again."

"Huh?" Robin asked, arching a brow as he wondered what the changeling meant.

"Dick, I'm in love. From the day that I saw them I wished to be with them. From all the shit that you put us through, I got a chance to have what I always wanted, love. Kori and Raven love me. They're my angels, my saviors, my everything. I'm just telling you that when you see us together, don't say anything about it. I know I'll be spending as much time with them as much as I can. But don't worry, I promise to tell you when we're going out so you don't worry about your team leaving you. Just treat us with respect and you'll see the team get better and better. But do what you did to Kori to Raven or Kori again and I swear that you are going to regret it," the changeling answered with his tone getting cold and more threatening as he finished his personal mission.

Staring blankly, Robin wasn't sure if he was supposed to actually believe what he was being told or not. Beast Boy sounded very compelling, having the tones down perfectly and his thoughts lined out beautifully. But that was where the boy wonder got caught up. The changeling never said anything that was remotely close to what he had just uttered. It was just too perfect, like it had been practiced time and time again, almost like the green shape shifter was breathing life into a script that he had seen somewhere. And going on with that flawed trail of thinking, the boy wonder continued to miscalculate until he had all but completely convinced himself that Beast Boy was trying to get back at him for the day before, just one more jab before they could finally just coexist without any ill will between them. So with a smirk, Robin nodded and applauded his green ally for a very compelling acting job.

"Are you congratulating me, Dick?" the shape shifter asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Or are you mocking me?" he asked with a less then friendly tone as he pushed his rage back again, still keeping his promise to his lovers.

"Beast Boy, now I can see why you want to be an actor. I guess you might not be a great fighter but when it comes to acting, I don't know if I can make myself sound that convincing. You sounded real," the boy wonder answered as he dropped his hands to his side, "For a second, I believed you."

"I wasn't acting, Dick."

"If you're not, where are they? Why aren't Starfire and Raven with you?" the boy wonder countered.

"Because Kori was crying when we were going to find you and tell you what happened between us. Raven is with her right now to make her feel better."

"I saw that answer coming from a mile away, Beast Boy. You're trying to get back at me and I'm trying to be your friend."

"If I wanted to get back at you, I wouldn't have said anything and just let you see me kissing Kori and Raven when we watch a movie or something," the changeling answered as he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. "But I can tell you right now that if you don't want to believe me, I can prove it to you, show you that I'm not lying. I'd even make a bet with you."

"I don't bet on anything."

"Then you believe me," Beast Boy reasoned.

"No, I don't take gambles on things when I know I'm right," the boy wonder answered, defending himself.

"I think you're scared, Dick. You're scared that I might be telling the truth and you don't like it," the changeling countered as he slightly grinned.

"Fine, you want to gamble on something so stupid I'll take you up on it," the boy wonder said caving in. "Here's the deal, without telling them what is going on you have to put your arms around them at the same time and kiss them in either order; I don't care. And when you lose, you go on the night patrol for a week."

"And if I win?" the green titan asked wanting to know what he was about to win, "What then?"

"I'll give all three of you today off to do whatever you want to do."

"Shake on it?" Beast Boy asked putting out his hand.

"Have fun," Robin answered grinning as he shook the changeling's hand. "I hope you like long nights."

"Oh, I do," the shape shifter answered with a smirk, not really believing that the boy wonder didn't back down. "I really love 'em."

Waiting for the girls to show up, Beast Boy just crossed his arms and waited to show the boy wonder how wrong he was. His whole 'making a beat' deal was supposed to have made Robin back down and see the facts without everything having to be spelled out to him. But if that was how it had to be, to show that things could happen amongst three people, to prove that an unshakable, steadfast passion could exist amongst three people, then so be it. If Robin didn't want to trust anything other that what he saw with his own two eyes, then his lack of believing in his own teammate would come back and end up hurting him more then a brutal stabbing to the chest. Robin may have had suffered more then any of the other titans, but now he was about to know what true pain was all about. Fifteen seconds since the bet was passed and Beast Boy turned to watch the doors open before his girlfriends. Down to seven and he turned back around to face the boy wonder as Raven and Starfire took to either side of him. Three seconds before acting without a word and the changeling almost considered letting Robin out of the deal that he was guaranteed to lose. One second and the shape shifter told himself that he was going to teach his leader a lesson in trusting his team. Zero hour, the time was now.

Before a word could be spoken about anything, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around both girls and smirked at the boy wonder. Neither girl protested what he was doing and in fact seemed to be happy to feel his touch, almost like they had missed it for far too long. Did Robin take the major hint that was screaming right in front of his face? Had his mind finally comprehended the complex relationship did indeed exist? And not only that, it was quite resilient even though it was still in its infancy? Or would Robin just keep denying the whole thing as a charade, an act that the changeling had put the girls up to? Could he still rationalize himself to believe a lie that was falling apart?

Not caring what Robin was going to say and knowing that he as going to enjoy every bit of what was going to happen, Beast Boy wasted no time in getting Raven's attention. For just a moment, the changeling just let himself be completely captivated by the Goth's eyes. But just like he had at breakfast, he leaned in for a kiss, deep and powerful as the emotion could trace itself to the very core of the changeling's heart. It didn't matter that the boy wonder had made a wager that he couldn't kiss both women. What had happened when Robin had talked to him, saying that he could have the evening off to take the dark sorceress out for a nice dinner, faded into the shroud as through it was to be never brought up again. Nothing other then providing perfect evidence that Raven and he were joined in the heart made a difference.

But since he was still going to have to show that Raven wasn't the only one that loved Starfire, Beast Boy slowly parted his lips from the dark sorceress's before he turned to face the other woman that he completely devoted to. Again staring into the Tameranian's eyes, the warmth of her light surrounded him, and any anxiety that was left after tenderly kissing the Goth was soothed away. Without any fear, he leaned in to kiss the alien princess with the passion that the two of them shared, to again feel an ecstasy that couldn't be described. Locked together physically, bound as one in spirit, the only thing that could compare to the feeling that Beast Boy shared with his Tameranian lover was the emotional high that he felt with Raven.

"That was…" Starfire began as soon as she and her boyfriend broke their kiss.

"Unexpected but very enjoyable," Raven finished, her blush just fading.

"This is bullshit!" Robin shouted, his face red with the fury that was taking a hold of his mind.

"I do not understand why you would be so upset, Richard," the Tameranian responded as she turned to look at the boy wonder with only a little confusion in her eyes and a little self-satisfaction that she wasn't backing down from her ex-boyfriend in her heart. "But nor do I care what you will say to me now. I have a new love. Garfield loves me for me and accepts me without holding anything back. He stands up for me and is not afraid to show how he feels for me. Love Raven is wonderful when I need to be comforted."

"K-Kori, no. You're just angry with me and will do anything to get back at me, right? That's all. You're teasing me, testing me, right? You can still give me another chance, right? Tell me I'm right, please."

"Richard, we are through. There is no course of acting that you can take that would make me reconsider anything. And furthermore, you will not call me Kori again. You may address me as Princess Koriandr or Starfire. Do I make myself clear?"

"But, you know I can change," Robin answered as he felt true fear rising in his chest.

"You do not understand, Richard. I do not love you."

"No, no this can't be happening. It's just a dream."

"Um, Raven, Kori," Beast Boy said looking from Raven to Starfire, Starfire to Raven as he bit his bottom lip and dropped his arms to his side, "I should tell you that I made a bet with Dick. Just so you two don't get upset, I kinda got today day off for all three of us."

"How? What did you have to do?" Raven asked as she looked at her boyfriend with an inquiring look.

"Well, um…I told Dick that I would be willing to bet on the fact that you two loved me. Don't be upset, the kiss was all me. I didn't even remember it when I…I'll shut up now," the changeling responded, cutting off in mid-thought.

"Explain what happened," the dark sorceress pressed. "Everything, now."

"Well, when you were helping Kori, I told Robin. Then I waited to see what he said; remember that, Dick?"

"Whatever," the boy wonder shot back, obviously upset that he had been dead wrong with everything, even getting himself on his ex- girlfriend's bad side.

"Please continue," Starfire urged.

"Well, Robin thought that I was just joking around, acting. You know how dream about going to Hollywood; I guess he thought that I was practicing. Anyhow, I told him that I was serious, enough to place a bet. If I lost, I went on the night patrol for a week. But if I won, Robin would give all three of us the day off. When I said ok, I thought he would back out. Guess I was wrong."

"That's why he kissed you two," the titan leader said with pure envy towards Beast Boy for having both girls loving him enough to let him kiss them both without a word of protest.

"I would have done it anyway. I swear, you couldn't have stopped me, Dick. Even if you had tried," the changeling barked, glaring at Robin.

"So you're worried what we think about you now?" Raven asked her boyfriend as she felt the tension that was gripping him.

"Yeah, if you're upset for me doing…that…I don't blame you and I'll do anything I can to make it up to you two," the shape shifter offered. "Anything you want, you got."

"If you did that because you just wanted to be lazy for the day, then I am very upset and Kori and I will decide a punishment for you. But you didn't do it for the reward, did you?"

"I did it because I love you two. But if you want me to, I'll still go out on the patrols. I mean it, honest."

"I could agree to that," Robin shot from the bitterness in his heart.

"Richard, be quiet," Starfire demanded. "You are not helping matters."

"Damn it," the titan leader thought as he bit his tongue, "Damn you, Beast Boy. I used to talk to Star whenever I wanted. This is your fault."

"Anyhow," the dark sorceress continued as she ignored the atmosphere she was feeling coming from the boy wonder as he continued to brew in his own jealousy and contempt for the green changeling, "I know your honest heart. I know that you wouldn't lie to me or Kori. And you never want to hurt us in any way. But what impresses me the most is that you didn't hide it from us. You told us what you did and you're willing to face any consequences to make it up. It takes a real man to do that. Because of your honesty and my undeniable love for you, you don't have to do anything. Its not that big of a deal to me so it makes it even easier for me to completely forgive you."

"As it is for me, Love," the alien princess confirmed on her side, "I forgive you, even if I do not fully believe that there is anything to be forgive."

"Well, I guess that that's everything that I have to say, anything else anyone what to talk about?" the changeling asked the three other titans.

"No," Raven answered.

"Nor do I," Starfire added.

"I do," Robin spoke up, contempt apparent. "I don't like this at all. It's dangerous and is going to create problems for the team. Sooner or later, this is going to fuck up everything."

"Richard, I don't want to be here longer then we have to be," the dark sorceress answered on behalf of herself and her lovers, "so I am make a something thing very clear to you. There won't be any problems if you don't start making them. There won't be any fuck ups if you mind your own business and do your job as the leader of a team that protects a city, not council people on their love lives. And for your information, your opinion in the matter of our hearts has already become irrelevant in our eyes," Raven finished.

Turning to face her boyfriend and girlfriend, the Goth nodded that she was ready to go. And without another word to the boy wonder and before the titan leader could come up with something to counter what the dark sorceress had told him, the three turned around and walked back down the hall to spend their free day however they saw fit.

Staring blankly as he watched the of his teammates leave with their arms around each other's waist, Robin didn't know what to do or what to say now that his plans for the day were shot. Starfire was completely over his breaking up with her and there was nothing that he could say or ever come up with could ever changing that that. The boy wonder had already tried with saying that he could be everything that she needed, that there was no need for her to resort to someone else for something that she might look for in a relationship. But now, now all that he had left was an aching emptiness in his heart, a void that was fast becoming infected with his anger, jealously, and seething hatred that he now held for the changeling. Even though the course of events had been largely started by his actions, it made no difference. All he could see was red.

"No!" he finally screamed again as soon as he snapped from his near bloodthirsty trance. "This isn't fair. None of this is fair. Why?" he asked as he kicked the back of the sofa. "Why does shit always have to happen to me? Why? I sacrifice and get nothing. He's lazy and gets everything. It's not fair," Robin screamed louder, enough to make Cyborg come in from his workshop.

"Man, what's wrong?" I can't concentrate when it sound's like someone's dying in here," the cybernetic titan asked as he nearly ran in with a worried look on his face.

"Raven…Beast Boy….Starfire…they…they," the titan leader stammered, still choked up by his fury.

"What about them? They're all together?" the metal titan asked, more like he was looking for confirmation of his suspicions.

"You knew? You were told before me?" the boy wonder exclaimed as though he meant that he was just being told because he had a position on the team.

"I'd be willing to bet that that it was just a coincidence," Cyborg stated, remaining calm in the face of irrationality.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. What are we going to do?" Robin asked frantically.

"Do? Do about them?" the cybernetic titan asked.

"Yeah, I want Starfire back."

"Man, Star gave you a chance to be with her. And if you really want to care about her, just be happy for her and others. Let her go."

"But…"

"Just let her go, Rich. Just let her go."

Having nothing to counter what Cyborg reasoned, Robin did the only thing that he could think to do, be alone. Taking a slow pace, his mind raced with the facts. No more Starfire hugging him and welcoming him to a new day. No more seeing her smile and knowing that she was looking at him. No more being the one that she relied on for all her needs. Raven and Beast Boy took his place, his foothold in the alien princess's heart removed. Nine steps away from his room and he started to grow weary of holding onto his hatred and rage. Five steps away and he blocked out all sounds around him: the air conditioner, the sound of heavy hammering from the cybernetic titan's workshop, Beast Boy telling some jokes, some good and some bad, and the laughter that came thereafter. Standing in front of his room, he opened the door, walked in, and slammed it shut. Five seconds, he walked over to his bed and sat down. Four seconds and he took off his mask. Three seconds to the end and he buried his face in his hands. Two seconds, the boy wonder bit his bottom lip. One second and his mind echoed the metal titan's words, "Just let her go". No time left, the boy wonder did something that he hadn't done in a long time, not since the time he lost his parents to cold murder; he broke down and mourned his permanent loss.

AN: I hope that was satisfactory.


End file.
